YuGiOh Crepúsculo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Cuando su madre se vuelve a casar, manda a Anzu a vivir con su padre a la lluviosa cuidad de Domino, donde ella no esperaba nada. Pero entonces conoce a un misterioso y atractivo chico llamado Atem, un joven que demuestra ser muy diferente a los demás AxA
1. PROLOGO

**Crepúsculo Yugioh! Un amor peligroso**

Personajes:

Isabella "Bella" Swan- Anzu Mazaki

Edward Cullen- Yami Yugi (Atem)

Jacob Black- Marik Ishtar

Carlisle Cullen- Seto Kaiba

Esme Cullen- Kisara

Emmett Cullen- Jounuchi Katsuya

Rosalie Cullen-Mai Kujaku

Jasper Cullen-Hiroto Honda

Alice Cullen-Shizuka Katsuya

James-Bakura

Amigos de Anzu:

Eddy-Yugi

Ángela-Rebecca

Mike-Ryo

Jessica-Miho

PROLOGO

Una joven de 17 años tendrá que dejar su hogar para irse a vivir con su padre, luego de que su madre se vuelve a casar. Dejando todo atrás, su hogar, los pocos amigos que tiene y a su preocupada madre, se dirige a el pequeño pueblo de Domino. Siendo ella la chica nueva de la escuela, resulta ser la atracción de todos los estudiantes, pero ella no se imagina que podría pasar luego a haber visto cierto chico que capto su atención de inmediato. Algo surge, y eso es una atracción, casi una obsesión, ella no se imagina quien es en verdad ese chico extraño…nada más y nada menos que un vampiro, un ser inmortal que se alimenta de la sangre de los vivos, un ser despiadado de la noche de instinto asesino. Sin embargo, ella logra ver en él, aquel ser humano que solía ser antes de ser un vampiro, aquel ser humano con corazón. Ambos enamorados uno del otro, lucharan porque este dure para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que ella muera, ya que el por ser inmortal y ella no, Anzu Mazaki, hará lo que sea para estar a lado de su amado, incluso si le costara convertirse en vampiresa. Dando inicio a un amor prohibido…un amor peligroso…


	2. Un lugar llamado Domino City

**CAP 1**

**UN LUGAR LLAMADO DOMINO**

Luego de ser recogida del aeropuerto por su padre, Daisuke, quien es el jefe de policía, Anzu Mazaki llega a lo que parece ser el pueblo de Domino, donde vivió parte de su infancia antes de que sus padres se divorciaran y su madre se la llevara a vivir a Tokio. Un lugar muy frio y húmedo, que es todo lo contario a su hogar. Al llegar a la casa de Daisuke, él le ayuda con su equipaje hasta la casa. Luego de entrar, Daisuke lleva las maletas a la respectiva habitación de Anzu.

-Hay una repisa desocupada en el baño…-dijo Daisuke -para que puedas poner tus cosas ahí

-Si está bien-dijo ella tratando de agradecerle a su padre.

Anzu no hablaba mucho con su padre, él y su madre se separaron cuando ella apenas tenía 6 años, y no es que ella le tuviera miedo o no quisiera vivir con él, sino que ella era muy cerrada, muy callada y tranquila. Algo que heredo de su padre, ya que en el físico se parecía más a su madre.

-Te conseguí ropa de cama nueva…-dijo su padre tratando de romper el silencio-espero que te guste.

-Si…el morado es lindo…-le contesto-gracias. Estaré desempacando, así que luego bajo-le dijo Anzu a su padre.

-E-está bien…-al decir esto, Daisuke salió de la habitación dejando a Anzu desempacando.

Era una de las cosas que a Anzu le gustaba de su padre, que le diera su espacio, su madre siempre fue muy sobre protectora y se preocupaba demasiado, ambos eran muy diferentes, pues en comparación con Daisuke, la madre de Anzu se metía mucho en los asuntos de su propia hija, por lo que la chica sentía que le hacía falta su espacio. Anzu sabía que vivir con su padre sería algo difícil al comienzo, pero así ella empezaría a conocerlo mejor que antes. Anzu sólo tendría que vivir ahí hasta que su madre y su nuevo esposo regresaran de su viaje.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Anzu escucho el clac son de una camioneta, se asomo para ver quién era, y era el amigo de su padre, Rishid Black. Anzu bajo a saludarlo, era un hombre mayo r, de piel morena, cabello negro no muy largo, le llegaba a los hombros, con su típico sombrero y esa sonrisa que a pesar de ser un adulto, se sentía joven.

-Anzu… ¿te acuerdas de Rishid Ishtar?-le pregunto Daisuke

-Si claro-contesto-Luces bien-le dijo a Rishid mientras lo saludaba

-Jeje…sigo bailando-dijo con una leve sonrisa-me da gusto de que al fin estés aquí, tu padre no ha cerrado la boca desde que supo que vendrías-en un tono burlesco

-Si lo que digas…sigue exagerando y te meteré a prisión-dijo Daisuke

-Después de que te dé en los tobillos-entonces el hombre, que estaba en silla de ruedas fue hacia Daisuke, quien lo esquivaba, ya que él si hablaba enserio.

-Hola soy Marik-le dijo el hijo de Rishid, era casi igual a su padre, solo que el tenia el cabello menos largo y color dorado, ojos grises y la misma piel morena que lo caracterizaba.-haciamos pasteles de lodo cuando éramos niños.

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Anzu- y dime ¿siempre son así?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su padre jugando "luchas" con Rishid.

-Etto…empeoran con la edad-dijo Marik, ambos solo se reían de cómo actuaban sus padres, casi como unos niños.

-Ahh…que bien-dijo Anzu en un tono un poco sarcástico, mientras que Marik no le quitaba la vista a la chica.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Daisuke recargándose en una camioneta Chevrolet vieja modelo del 75.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Anzu.

-Tu regalo de bienvenida

-¿esto?-dijo Anzu sorprendida, ya que la camioneta se veía muy vieja e inservible.

-Si…-le dijo-se la acabo de comprar a Rishid.

-Reconstruí el motor para ti…-le dijo Marik con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ohhh por Dios! ¡Debes estar bromeando! E-es perfecta…-dijo la castaña, acto seguido luego se subió a la cabina de la camioneta.

-¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría…-dijo Rishid a Daisuke - yo sé cuál es la onda- haciendo movimientos con las manos muy al estilo rap.

-Si claro eres lo máximo- le dijo Daisuke

-Mientras Anzu encendía su "regalo", Marik le explicaba cómo debía hacerlo…

-Ok emmm…tienes que pisar el pedal dos veces para la velocidad, fuera de eso todo funciona bien-dijo el moreno a la castaña.

-Ok-le dijo la chica- ¿es este?- pregunto

-Si ese es-le respondió

-De acuerdo.-dijo Anzu mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta-¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela o algo?

-No gracias…-le dijo- voy a la escuela en le reservación.

-Ohh…que lastima- dijo ella algo desconsolada- me hubiera gustado tener un amigo.

Fue así como Anzu Mazaki se dirigió a lo que sería su nueva escuela en aquella camioneta que le regalo su padre. Era Marzo, la mitad del semestre, que genial, pensaba ella de modo en que se sentía incomoda por ser la chica nueva. No solo por eso, sino que también, como ella venia de un lugar bastante cálido y soleado, no faltaría poco como para que los chicos se burlaran por ser de tez pálida, a pesar de su lugar de origen. Y también, como no avergonzarse, si se iba a la escuela en una hojalata vieja. Pero era algo que tendría que soportar aunque ni lo quisiera.

Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para ir a su respectiva clase, un chico la detuvo para saludarla, era bastante sonriente, de cabello algo rebelde y puntiagudo.

-¡Hola!-le dijo el chico a la castaña quien al parecer iba un tanto distraída-eres Anzu Mazaki, la chica nueva. Me llamo Yugi, soy la voz y ojos de este lugar. Emm… lo que necesites; un guía, una cita, una persona con la que quieras platicar, ahí estaré.-le dijo el chico

-Ahh…-dijo Anzu-pues la verdad…soy de las que sufren más en silencio

-Ohh ok…será un gran reportaje, escribo para el periódico escolar, así que tu cara aparecerá en la primera plana-dijo Yugi muy animado.

-¿Qué? ... Ohh no…-dijo Anzu un tanto sorprendida- por favor no vayas a hacer eso.

-Ok tranquila…-dijo Yugi moviendo las manos tratando de calmar a la oji azul-no habrá reportaje, solo bromeaba.

-Bueno etto fue un gusto conocerte Yugi-dijo ella-pero tengo que ir a mi clase, así que luego nos vemos.

-Ahh Ok…luego nos vemos-dijo el pequeño después ya cuando Anzu se iba alejando caminando por el pasillo.

Luego de tener ese encuentro con el chico, Anzu se dirigió al gimnasio donde, como había dicho antes, tenía su primera clase. Anzu estaba jugando voleibol con las demás chicas en la mitad de la cancha del gimnasio, y en el otro lado, estaban los chicos jugando baloncesto. Cuando el balón iba directo hacia Anzu, ella dio un golpe algo torpe, y el balón fue hacia un chico albino que estaba jugando baloncesto, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Ahh disculpa ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Anzu al chico al que le había pegado con el balón mientras se aproximaba a él.

-Descuida no es nada…-dijo el muy amablemente sin despegar los ojos de la chica.-Eres Mazaki, la chica nueva ¿verdad?

-Solo Anzu,-le dijo

-Si hola, me llamo Ryo-le dijo este mientras le daba la mano, y en ese momento, una de las chicas que estaban jugando también voleibol se acerco hacia ellos interrumpiendo.

-Remata muy bien ¿verdad?-dijo la chica-hola, me llamo Miho, ¿eres de Tokio ¿cierto?-dijo a la castaña de ojos azules algo interrogativa.-¿Qué no la gente de ahí pues, es menos pálida?

-Si…tal vez…por eso me corrieron-dijo Anzu sarcásticamente como era su forma de ser mientras que Ryo y Miho solo se burlaban, pues tomaron el comentario de la chica como un simple chiste.

-Jajá…que lista-dijo Ryo—jeje que graciosa- dijo Miho- luego de esto, Anzu solo se dio la vuelta, acto seguido, ya que después Ryo se alejo de ahí dejando sola a Miho, quien al darse cuenta de eso, también hizo lo mismo.

A la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, Anzu y Ryo se aproximaron a una mesa donde se encontraban sentados ahí Yugi y Miho. Ryo le arrimo la silla a Anzu para que se sentara, algo a lo que Yugi se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a la chica que se encontró en los pasillos.

-Ryo…-saludo Yugi-veo que ya conociste a mi amiga Anzu.

-Ahh tu amiga eh-dijo Ryo sentándose en su silla que estaba junto a la de Anzu. En ese instante, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes _(Nadia: me refiero a Otogi)_ se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a Anzu diciendo "mi chica", cosa que solo lo hizo de pretexto para quitarle la silla a Ryo donde estaba sentado, causando que esta callera al piso. Luego de que se levanto comenzó a corretear al tipo por toda la cafetería.

Anzu no podía sentirse más apenada, pues se daba cuenta de que por ser la chica nueva, sería como el "juguetito" o la burla de los chicos, por así decirlo.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Miho- es como en primer grado, eres el juguete nuevo-algo burlona.

-¡SONRIE!-dijo una chica rubia de lentes que se acerco con una cámara para tomarle una foto a Anzu, cosa que hizo que la oji azul se quedara encegada por la luz del flash.-lo siento, es para el reportaje- dijo.

-NO HAY REPORTAJE REBECCA…-dijo Yugi un poco molesto y regañando a Rebecca por lo que había hecho.-no vuelvas a hacerlo-y dicho esto, el chico se levantó de la mesa y se fue, dejando a las tres chicas solas.

-U.U pues tendremos que escribir otro reportaje acerca de los chicos y el alcohol-dijo Rebecca dando un leve suspiro que reflejaba desilusión.

-No tiene que ser así…-le interrumpió Anzu-puedes escribir acerca de…desordenes alimenticios, problemas familiares, cualquier otra cosa- tratando de animar a la rubia para que escribiera su reportaje.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Rebecca—ese está muy bueno-comento Miho, a lo que ambas les parecieron muy buenas ideas las que propuso la castaña.

Sin embargo, la chica no le prestó mucha atención a la plática de sus nuevas amigas, pues su atención se fue directa hacia un grupo de jóvenes que iba caminando por las jardineras de afuera de la cafetería. Había algo en ellos que capto la atención de Anzu al momento de que los vio, caminaban con mucha elegancia, su piel era muy pálida, pero a pesar de eso se veían muy bien, era como si hubiera algo fuera algo de lo normal en ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la oji azul inmediatamente mirándolos en cuanto entraron a la cafetería.

-Son los Cullen-contesto Rebecca-hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen. Se mudaron de Osaka hace unos años.

-Es que no socializan mucho-dijo Rebecca-andan juntos.

-Si andan juntos-dijo Miho volteando a verlos- la rubia es Mai y el chico que viene con ella es Jounuchi y son como pareja.

-Pero Miho, ellos no son parientes-le dijo la rubia a su amiga.

-Sí pero…-le excuso Miho-viven juntos, y eso es extraño. Ahh ok, la pelirroja de cabello largo es Shizuka y ella está con Honda, el moreno que parece estar hipnotizado. –Dijo volteando a ver la pareja que iba pasando- El doctor Cullen es Cupido y padre a la vez.

-Tal vez me adopte-dijo Rebecca en tono burlón.

Anzu volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, pues su atención se fue en el último de los chicos que entro a la cafetería, era alto, de cabello puntiagudo con unos mechones dorados como flequillo y muy despeinado y ojos violetas, se veía muy apuesto, y capto la atención la Anzu en segundos.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto la chica a sus amigas con la mirada perdida en el chico.

-Él es Atem Cullen- le dijo Miho- y muy guapo obviamente, pero ninguna chica es lo bastante buena para él, así que es mejor que no quieras perder tu tiempo con él.

-Créeme no planeaba hacerlo-dijo la castaña algo resignada al comentario de su amiga, volviendo a girar la vista hacia sus amigas, quienes platicaban muy animadamente.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, había algo en él, de vez en cuando volteaba discretamente, pero él le miraba fijamente, no le despegaba la mirada ni por un instante, ambos se miraron, pero el volteo.

"Al fin y al cabos es solo coincidencia"-pensaba la castaña, pero…en realidad ¿sería coincidencia?


	3. Extraña fijación

**CAP. 2**

**EXTRAÑA FIJACIÓN**

_Nadia: ¡Ohaio mina y todos los lectores del FanFiction! He aquí la continuación de la historia. Quería subirla el mismo día de la publicación pero mejor me espere, la verdad es que luego, me emociono y pues ya sabrán el resto._

_Yugi: En eso te doy la razón, siempre que algo te divierte o sientes ansiedad, te alocas, incluso yo te desconozco. ¬¬_

_Nadia: Si em, bueno muchas gracias a quienes dejaron, aunque sea, los primeros reviews del primer Fic OLVIDAME, QUE ASÍ ES MEJOR._

_Yugi: Agradecemos a __**Dany14-black8, a DinahNuzzler y claro a MagAnzu 16,**__ que dejaron sus reviews y su comentario acerca del Fic._

_Nadia: La verdad me ayudo, y me ayudaran mucho las críticas constructivas, claro siempre y cuando SI sean en realidad constructivas, pues hubo un pequeño error en el primer Fic, en el que puse cuitaba en lugar de cautivaba, que era lo que quería decir. xD_

_Yugi: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué torpe!_

_Nadia: ¬¬ Si bueno, todos cometemos errores, soy humana, ok._

_Yugi: ¿y de que te sirvió ir a clases de computación y de mecanografía sino vas a escribir bien?_

_Nadia: Pues si tanto te importan los errores que cometo al escribir, mejor TU has los Fics ¬¬_

_Yugi: Nahhh…es mucho trabajo para mi xP_

_Nadia: Es que te pesan ¿verdad? Jajá_

_Yugi: ¬¬ Ok pues mejor vamos con el siguiente capítulo_

_._

Luego del almuerzo, Ryo llevo a Anzu a su siguiente clase que era biología.-Señor Tatsumoto, aquí la traigo a su nueva alumna.-y dicho esto fue a tomar su asiento.

-Hola Ryo-saludo es señor Tatsumoto, profesor de biología

Al entrar al salón, Anzu paso por enfrente del ventilador que estaba a un lado del escritorio del profesor, el viento que este causaba, movió el cabello corto de la chica. En ese entonces, ella vio como Atem se tapaba la boca como si algo le estuviera provocando nauseas. "¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" se preguntaba, era como si al mecerse si cabello, el olor le hubiera llegado a Atem y este quisiera vomitar…pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Bienvenida a la clase.-le dijo el profesor Tatsumoto a Anzu antes de que se fuera a sentar-Toma asiento aquí, luego puedes ponerte al corriente.

En eso Anzu se sentó en el banco a un lado de Atem, quien todavía no se quitaba la mano de la boca.

-Chicos hoy estudiaremos como quitarle la clorofila a las plantas-explicaba el profesor a la clase, mientras dejaba dos recipientes con hojas (N: claro de una planta) y alcohol etílico en la mesa donde estaban sentados Anzu y Atem.

Atem solo le acerco uno de los recipientes a ella, aun sin quitarse la mano del rostro. Anzu tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo olio discretamente, pensando que quizá por eso Atem se tapaba la boca y la nariz, pues su cabello quizá olía mal, pero no era eso…entonces ¿Qué era?

En eso, Atem se quito la mano del rostro, Anzu volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de la forma en cómo la miraba. La miraba sádica, clavando sus ojos en ella, que en ese momento, habían cambiado a un tono más oscuro. Era como si la viera de manera asesina, posesiva, como si Anzu fuera un trozo de carne el cual Atem estaría dispuesto a devorar.

La miro de esa manera durante toda la clase, lo cual incomodo mucho a la chica castaña. Luego de que se escucho la campana de indicaba el termino de las clases. Atem se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y salió del aula.

Anzu se dirijo hacia la oficina de la escuela, donde se les asignaba a los alumnos sus clases. Al llegar ahí, vio de nuevo a Atem, quien estaba hablando con la secretaria si es que era posible que él pudiera cambiarse de clase. Cosa que la oji azul también iba a hacer.

-Debe de haber una disponible-decía Atem algo irritable a la secretaria-física, química, alguna.

-Lo lamento cariño-le dijo dulcemente la secretaria al de cabello tricolor-pero tendrás que quedarte en biología.

Al entrar Anzu a la oficina, se dio cuenta, pero no le tomo tanta importancia a la presencia de la castaña.

-Está bien, tendré que aguantarlo.-dijo Atem bastante molesto, tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí sin dejar que Anzu, quien estaba parada en la puerta escuchando todo, le preguntara algo. La chica prefirió ahorrarse el tiempo y decidió irse.

Más tarde, en el restaurante en el que su papa acostumbraba ir a comer, la mesera quien conocía a Anzu desde muy pequeña la atendía a ella y a su padre Charlie.

-Es increíble cómo has crecido…-le decía la mujer a Anzu-y muy hermosa.

De repente, un hombre llego hacia la mesa donde la castaña y su padre estaban comiendo.

-Hey Anzu- dijo el hombre-¿te acuerdas de mí?-Anzu intentaba recordarlo, pero no podía, era mucho el tiempo que no había ido a Domino, y acordarse de las personas a las que conoció desde muy pequeña era casi imposible.

-Yoshi, ella no ha estado aquí desde que tenía 6 años-le decía Charlie a Phil, que era el hombre que los saludo y también muy buen amigo del padre de Anzu.

-Bien entonces deja que coma su ensalada.-dijo la mujer quien se llevo a Yoshi, Anzu solo se reía, pues no podía recordar muy bien a esas personas-cuando termines traeré tu postre favorito-le dijo-tarta de manzana ¿recuerdas? Tu padre siempre la pide los martes.

-Gracias me encantaría-le dijo Anzu a la mesera con una leve sonrisa. Luego de eso, ella regreso a la cocina mientras dejaba comer a Charlie con su hija.

Más tarde, ya en casa, Anzu estaba en su habitación haciendo su tarea y hablando por teléfono con su madre, quien como siempre, le hacia un sinfín de interrogaciones.

-¿Cariño como has estado?-pregunto la mama de Anzu desde el otro lado del teléfono-Pero cuéntame de tu escuela… ¿hay algún chico guapo? ¿Son buenos contigo?-interrogaba la madre de la oji azul.

-Bueno…-tartamudeaba algo la castaña-han sido muy amables.-dijo secamente

-Oh oh…-dudo su madre-cuéntame ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?

-E-eso no importa mamá, no ha pasado nada interesante ok-dijo Anzu algo molesta cerrando bruscamente sus cuadernos-tengo mucha tarea así que luego hablamos.

-Ok te quiero mucho-dijo su mama

-Yo también, adiós-dicho esto, Anzu colgó el teléfono, volviendo a pensar en el chico de los ojos violetas, que en todo el día, no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Al día siguiente, ella planeaba enfrentarse a él, el preguntarle cual era su problema, pero nunca apareció. Y al día siguiente, tampoco apareció. Pasaban los días y las cosas se iban poniendo más extrañas.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Domino, en la central eléctrica, un guardia de seguridad corría huyendo de algo que parecía perseguirlo. Pero para su desgracia, ese algo, o más bien alguien lo habían acorralado, eran más de uno. El guardia fue golpeado y tirado al suelo, y después parecía como si lo estuvieran devorando vivo.

A la mañana siguiente, la cual era muy lluviosa y húmeda, Anzu estaba en la cocina desayunando. Su padre tenía que ir a trabajar tempano, así que él no pudo desayunar, solo tomo un sorbo a la taza de café que le había servido la castaña.

- Llegare tarde a cenar, tengo que ir a las afueras del pueblo, a un guardia de seguridad lo asesinaron. –dijo este mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta para salir.

-¿Lo asesinaron?-pregunto dudosa la chica.

-Sí, no tienes que esperarme si no quieres, así que no te preocupes-dijo antes de tomar las llaves de su patrulla-tengo que ir a ayudar.

-Ten cuidado…-le dijo la oji azul a su papa quien solo asintió con la cabeza y con una leve sonrisa, luego se marcho.

Cuando llego a la escuela, Anzu caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Yugi, quien le contaba los planes que tenia para organizar el baile que estaba a días de celebrarse, pues él era parte del periódico escolar que estaría al pendiente de cómo se organizaría tal evento.

-El comité del baile es cosa de chicas-le decía mientras ambos entraban al salón de biología-pero necesitan a alguien para que pueda escoger la música para cubrir el reportaje, necesito tu iPod, así que escucha, estaba pensando… ¿tienes con quien ir al baile?

Pero Ryo al entrar al aula los interrumpió, cosa que le molesto a Yugi, en cambio a Anzu no le importa que se diga, pues su atención se fue hacia el chico Cullen, aquel que la miraba de forma hostil, por fin era el momento que ella estaba esperando, al fin lo enfrentaría y le preguntaría cual era su problema. Ella fue hacia su asiento, el cual estaba junto a él, pues ellos eran compañeros de clase, estaba algo nerviosa, pues enfrentarse al chico sería muy difícil si él no le quisiera voltear a ver o dirigirle la palabra.

Sin embargo, el chico ahora ya no la miraba de esa forma tan hostil y acosadora, de vez en cuando la miraba pero discretamente hasta que por fin se animo a hablarle a la castaña.

-H-hola, soy Atem Cullen, ¿Eres Anzu verdad?-pregunto el chico de ojos violetas a la chica.

-Si soy yo-contesto la oji azul.

-Quisiera disculparme si la ocasión anterior no te salude-se disculpo el chico-pero…lo que sucede es que me puse algo nervioso-entonces rio levemente.

-Tranquilo…-dijo Anzu aceptando sus disculpas-pero ¿Por qué no habías venido en estos días? Claro si no te molesta que pregunte.

-Salí fuera por asuntos familiares, nada mas-excuso él.- y dime, ¿de dónde eres?

-Soy de Tokio-respondió ella.

-Ah, pues espero y no te ofendas pero, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?-pregunto el oji violeta curioso

-Etto…mi mamá volvió a casarse y tuve que venir a vivir con mi padre, Daisuke Mazaki, no sé si lo conozcas.

-Sí, lo conozco…-pero antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar algo mas, el timbre del fin de clases sonó y ambos salieron del aula.

Luego de que la clase hubiera concluido, Atem y Anzu caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, conversando acerca del mismo tema, el por qué Anzu se había mudado a Domino, si era por que el nuevo esposo de su madre no le agradara o cualquier otro motivo.

-¿Por qué no vives con tu madre y su esposo?-le pregunto Atem mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Etto…-decía ella tartamudeando-él viaja mucho debido a su trabajo, ya que es arqueólogo. Y como mi madre se ponía triste cada vez que se iba, preferí venir aquí. Solo quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Y ahora TU eres la infeliz?-le pregunto de nuevo Atem a la chica mientras abría su casillero.

-No-contesto la oji azul cerrando su casillero.

-Lo lamento pero…-decía este mirando los hermosos ojos azules de ella.-no puedo entenderte, pero tus pensamientos son difíciles de leer.

-Perdón si te interrumpo…-cosa que si hizo la castaña-pero ¿usas lentes de contacto? Tus ojos eran como negros la última vez que te vi, y, ahora son violetas.

-S-si lo sé…-dijo él cerrando por un momento sus ojos- es la fluorescencia. No es nada.-y dicho esto se alejo de ahí caminando por el pasillo, dejando a Anzu sola y un poco desilusionada por la respuesta de Atem.

En el estacionamiento de la escuela, Anzu fue hacia su camioneta, la cual dejaba siempre en el mismo lugar, mirando al otro lado del estacionamiento a Atem, quien estaba con sus "hermanos" ahí. Y, al igual que ella, no podía quitarle los ojos ni por un segundo.

Anzu busco en su bolsa las llaves de su camioneta, pero un chico que manejaba sin control alguno su camioneta, quiso detenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Freno, y en ese entonces, la camioneta patino en el hielo, yendo directamente hacia Anzu. Era casi imposible que Anzu se moviera, el temor la había paralizado. Pero, de la nada, Atem llego hasta con ella, paro la camioneta con un golpe de su mano. El y Anzu quedaron en el suelo, ella lo miraba con confusión, "¿Cómo es que lo hizo?" se preguntaba. El solo la dejo y se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible para no levantar ni la más mínima sospecha, sin embargo, si hubo alguien que quedo con sospechas; Anzu.

Todos los presentes fueron a ver si Anzu se encontraba bien, o por lo menos viva. El chico que casi la atropella se disculpo, pero, mientras varios de los chicos y chica que estaban ayudando a la chica, los Cullen solo miraban con rabia lo que había hecho su hermano.

_Nadia: Pues, ahí lo tienen, __arigatou__ por leer y dejar cometarios. Sé que no es una historia muy original, pero aun así tenía ganas de hacerla. Pero les prometo que hare mas Fics y esos serán originales._

_Yugi: Si bueno, de todos modos, dudo que alguien lo lea._

_Nadia: Pues solo __**Dany14 **__la ha leído. Por lo menos fue una persona._

_Yugi: Ok…=/_

_Nadia: Bueno, los dejare, ya que tengo tarea, maldita maestra de geografía, me vengare ¬¬#_

_Yugi: ¿de quién? ¿Qué Karla Vanessa?_

_Nadia: Si, y hoy casi me meto en problemas por el torpe de Alan._

_Yugi: ¿Ahora qué rayos hiciste?_

_Nadia: Pues…se me escapo decirle "baboso" °///°_

_Yugi: ¿Solo por eso? Te digo, más vale que no te haya puesto reporte._

_Nadia: Nahhh…mi iba a dar citatorio, pero luego sonó el timbre me salí de ahí :P_

_Yugi: =/ _

_Nadia: Pero bueno, para que les cuento de lo sucede en la escuela, eso es allá y mejor me voy. Dejen review en el botoncito de abajo por favor. ¡__Sayonara__!_


	4. En busca de respuestas

CAP. 3

EN BUSCA DE RESPUESTAS

Luego de ser atendida en el hospital, Daisuke el padre de Anzu llego en cuanto recibió la notica de que su hija había tendido un accidente. Ella era revisada por el doctor. Mientras que Otogi _(Nadia: ¿creyeron que me olvidaría de él xD)_, el responsable del accidente, que también era atendido por otros médicos y le pedía disculpas a Anzu.

-Anzu ¿te encuentras bien?-decía el padre de la chica mientras entraba a la sala de emergencias y veía con bastante ira a Otogi por lo que hizo.-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-señalo al de ojos verdes.

-Estoy bien papá…-le dijo la oji azul con una mirada franca-sólo clámate ¿sí?

-Anzu créeme lo lamento, intente detenerme-le decía Otogi.

- Si lo sé…-dijo la castaña, sin embargo su padre la interrumpió.

-¡NO, NO ESTA BIEN!-dijo Charlie molesto _(Yugi: vaya que sí Nadia: ¡Silencio!)_

-No fue su culpa ok…-excuso Anzu

-¡Pudo haberte matado!-exclamo Charlie.- ¿Lo entiendes?-la miro fijamente.

-Si…-respondió-pero no fue así.

-Vete despidiendo de tu licencia jovencito-le replico Charlie, pues de que podía quitarle la licencia, podía hacerlo, ya que era el jefe de policía de Domino.

En eso entro el doctor Seto Cullen _(N: je je, les deje el apellido Cullen, ya que no me decidía si ponerles Mutuo o Kaiba, ok sigamos),_ entro a la sala de emergencias. Era un hombre mayor, pero a pesar de eso, parecía muy joven para su edad, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules y fríos, de tez pálida, y casi siempre se le veía serio.

-Oí que la hija del jefe está aquí-dijo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Anzu.

-Doctor Cullen-le saludó el papá de la castaña con un apretón de manos.

-Daisuke-contesto este regresando el saludo.-yo me encargo Yuki-le dijo a la enfermera que atendía a Anzu y esta le entregó al doctor sus cosas y se marcho de la sala.

-Bueno Anzu…-le dijo-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto a la chica.

-B-bien-le respondió esta.

-Ok…mira aquí-levanto su dedo índice y lo movía para ver si Anzu podía fijar la vista, luego le apunto con una lámpara hacia los ojos para ver que todo estuviera en orden, y asegurarse de que no tuviera algún tipo de secuela.- podrías experimentar algunos mareos o estrés. Tus signos vitales están bien-dijo mientras apagaba la pequeña lámpara-y como no hay lesiones en la cabeza estarás bien-

-¡Anzu, de veras lo siento mucho!-exclamo Otogi, pero Charlie le cerró la cortina que estaba entre las camillas de los dos jóvenes.

-Pudo haber sido peor si Atem no hubiera estado ahí…-comento la oji azul-él me salvo.

-¿Atem?-pregunto Charlie con duda-¿tu hijo?-miro al doctor al oír a su hija pronunciar ese nombre.

-Si-respondió ella- fue muy impresionante lo que hizo y la manera de cómo llego tan rápido conmigo, aun no sé como lo hizo.

-Pues…-dijo Seto-creo que tuviste mucha suerte-y simplemente le sonrió.

-Tengo que firmar unos papeles…-le dijo el padre de la castaña a esta mientras salían de la sala-deberías llamar a tu mamá para decirle que estas bien- al oír "llamar a tu mamá", Anzu se quedo pasmada y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían dos platos redondos.

-¡¿Se lo dijiste?!-dijo aun asombrada- ha de estar histérica y muy preocupada-en eso saco su celular y se aparto de su papá para hablar en otro sitio.

Al querer doblar hacia el pasillo izquierdo del hospital, Anzu vio a Atem junto con sus padres. Al parecer estaban o teniendo una conversación o una discusión para ser precisos, ya que se veía que la madre de Atem estaba algo exaltada. Anzu retrocedió y se quedo en la esquina del pasillo sin que el trío se diera cuenta, queriendo escuchar su plática. Pero Atem volteo hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba, nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera Atem, pero aun así ella quiera hablar con él acerca de lo ocurrido.

-¿P-puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto la chica aun en la esquina del pasillo, dirigiendo so mirada hacia el de ojos violetas.

-Ven vamos-dijo Seto llevándose a su esposa y dejando a Atem y a Anzu solos.

Luego de que estos dos se marcharon, Atem camino hacia Anzu con mucha seriedad, incluso se podría decir que enojado, pero no se sabía porque exactamente. Incluso la manera en la que le hablo a la chica no fue muy cortes.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Atem con algo de fastidio en su voz a la oji azul.

-Tu…-decía ella con un nudo en la garganta y hablando entre cortado por lo que había visto anteriormente- como… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí tan rápido?

-Pero si estaba ahí junto a ti Anzu-le dijo Atem

-No…-respondió la chica bastante terca, pues a lo que ella había visto, era todo lo contrario a lo que el oji violeta le decía-estabas junto a tu auto, al otro lado del estacionamiento, muy lejos de donde estaba.

-je je, no…-dijo el chico riéndose, buscando algún pretexto creíble para que la chica de cabellos cortos lo dejara en paz.

-S-si, si es cierto- le decía aun terca la muchacha.

-Anzu…t-te golpeaste la cabeza-le dijo- estas confundida eso es todo.

-NO YO SE LO QUE VI…-le decía más necia y más molesta cada vez más, pues él no le quería dar las explicaciones que ella buscaba.

-¿y qué crees haber visto?-le pregunto el tricolor con algo de fastidio en su voz.

-Tú…-tartamudeaba la chica- tú moviste la camioneta, la empujaste con tu mano y la abollaste.

-nadie te va a creer-le decía él con una mirada de "nadie te creerá, pensaran que estás loca, así que cállate".

-pues no planeaba hacerlo-ella lo miro fijamente, pero el solo la veía con fastidio y hasta se podría decir con ira.-solo quiero que me digas la verdad Atem.

-SOLO AGRADECEMELO Y OLVIDALO ¿QUIERES?-_(N: chin! Ahora si se enojo xD)_

-Ok…-le dijo-te lo agradezco.

-¿no dejaras de insistir verdad?-pregunto sarcásticamente Atem y un "no" fue la única respuesta de Anzu-pues lamento que vivas con la decepción.-al decir esto, ya bastante molesto, Atem se alejo lo más pronto de ahí, como había dicho, dejando con la decepción a Anzu.

Anzu no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo fue que hizo eso? ¿Y por qué no me querrá decir la verdad? Tuvo muy mala noche luego de lo acontecido, no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, pero, en por un momento creyó que su mente estaba jugando con ella. Había visto al chico de cabello tricolor, parado enfrente de su cama, viéndola dormir, parecía tan real. Anzu encendió la lámpara, que estaba sobre esa pequeña mesita de noche a un lado de su cama, dándose cuenta de que todo eso era un simple sueño, era la primera vez que soñaba son ese chico, pero la pregunta que ahora la ponía más inquieta era ¿el estuvo aquí o solo lo soñé?

Al día siguiente, Anzu estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela, aquel mismo lugar donde ocurrió el accidente del que fue salvada por Atem. Estaba esperando el autobús, ya que iría todo el grupo del profesor Tatsumoto a un invernadero como parte de un proyecto escolar. Pero ella no dejaba de mirar a ese chico que la había salvado, le agradecía lo que hizo por ella, pero le inquietaba el por qué no le decía la verdad, y cuáles eran los motivos por los cuales no le quisiera contar nada.

En eso, Ryo se acerco a la chica de cabellos cortos, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey, Anzu!...-la saludo Ryo-veo que aun sigues viva-dijo con sarcasmo

-Si lo sé.-bromeo Anzu.

Atem la miraba con esos ojos violetas que hipnotizaban a la chica, clavando sus ojos en los azules de ella desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

-Estaba pensando, bueno sé que es apresurado…-decía Ryo con bastantes nervios, pero Anzu estaba más ocupada mirando al chico de cabello tricolor.- ¿Q-quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Anzu le prestaba muy poca atención a lo que el albino decía, solo cuando Atem subió a su autobús, regreso a mirar al albino que estaba en frente de ella.

-Así que, ¿Qué dices?-le pregunto Ryo de nuevo a la chica de cabellos cortos.

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto Anzu confundida, como si no supiera de lo que el chico le estuviera hablando. _(N: ¡AY ANZU! Que distraída ¿no?)_

- que si ¿querías ir al baile? Ya sabes conmigo-le volvió a repetir Ryo.

-Ahh…el baile-decía Anzu tartamudeando-lo que pasa es que, yo no bailo…-decía riéndose de la pena que le causaba el confesar eso-no estaré ese fin de semana, me iré a Osaka ese día.

-¿y no puedes ir otro día?-pregunto Ryo, buscando alguna manera de que ella aceptara.

-no la verdad no-le respondió-la compre el boleto y todo. Dile a Miho, sé que ella quiere ir contigo.

-¡Ya chicos dense prisa!-le hablo el profesor que les indicaba que ya se tenían que ir, sino el autobús los dejaría.

-Vamos-dijo Anzu, dirigiéndose al autobús junto con Ryo.

Ya estando en el invernadero, el profesor guiaba al grupo. Anzu como siempre, iba hasta atrás de los demás, pero cierto chico, fue caminando a su lado. Era Atem quien iba bastante callado, y para romper ese silencio, trato de entablar una conversación, aunque lo hizo sin mucho tacto.

-¿Qué hay en Osaka?-pregunto serio el de cabellos picudos.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?-pregunto la de ojos azules volteando a ver con duda al chico.

-Emmm…no has contestado mi pregunta.-cuestiono Atem

- pues tu no contestas ninguna de las mías.-se defendió ella-ni siquiera eres cortes, no me saludaste.

-Hola-dijo sarcástico Atem.

-¿vas a decirme como paraste la camioneta?-le pregunto, como si ella estuviera tratando de decir "dime y yo te digo".

-Si…-pensó rápidamente el chico-tuve una descarga de adrenalina, créelo es muy común. Búscalo en Google-cuestiono sarcástico de nuevo.

-Nada…-dijo ella-sólo lo dije porque no quiero ir al baile-en ese entonces, ella resbaló, pero por fortuna, Atem la tomo del brazo y evito que callera.

-¿podrías fijarte por donde caminas por una vez?-le reclamo Atem con un tono de fastidio en su voz. Después los dos siguieron caminando hasta la salida del invernadero.-Oye Anzu, perdóname por ser grosero pero es mejor así. Anzu…-dijo francamente-NO debemos ser amigos.

-Eso debiste pensarlo dos veces, antes de salvarme-se cuestiono molesta-¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste morir? Así te ahorrabas este tormento.

-¿crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?-pregunto

-pues eso me das a entender…-respondió ella-es solo que, me cuesta creer por qué.

-tú no sabes nada-dicho este comentario por parte de él, Anzu solo agacho su cabeza, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, queriendo evitar que si salían lagrimas, sino Atem la vería llorar.

Fue ahí donde Shizuka, se acerco a los dos chicos, saludando a Anzu.

-¡hola!-saludo Shizuka a Anzu-¿vendrás con nosotros?

-nuestro camión está lleno-dijo secamente Atem, tratando de decirle "no puede venir" a su pequeña "hermana".

Este solo le dio un leve golpe a la puerta del autobús, haciendo que la puerta se abriera. El, seguido de sus "hermanos" _(Yugi: ¿Por qué pones la palabra hermanos entre comillas? Nadia: porque quiero y porque según la historia, ellos no son hermanos de verdad, son como hermanastros)_ al autobús. Shizuka solo veía con algo de tristeza a la castaña parada ahí, pues sabía que Atem no la había tratado muy bien.

Al llegar fastidiada de la excursión a su casa, Anzu tiro la mochila al piso. Daisuke estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico como le era su costumbre.

-Anzu, tu mamá llamo otra vez-le dijo su padre a la castaña de cabellos cortos.

-Es tu culpa, no debiste decirle lo del accidente-le respondió algo molesta-¿terminaste?-le pregunto a su padre, quien estaba comiendo en ese momento.

-si-respondió él mientras Anzu se llevaba su plato al fregador.-y supongo que tienes razón, siempre se preocupa demasiado. La escuche diferente, parece que es feliz,-dijo y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano-Lee debe de ser un buen tipo ¿eh?

-si de hecho lo es-contesto ella

Como ya no supo que mas decirle a su padre, se fue a su habitación dejando a Daisuke solo en la cocina.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Anzu caminaba por la cafetería hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Pudo ver al chico de mirada extraña y ojos violetas hablar con sus hermanos, parecía estar molesto por algo, y ella creía que lo que ponía a Atem en ese humor era ella. Solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando. Al llegar a la dichosa mesa, tomo una silla y se sentó. Por lo visto, todos ellos tenían cierta conversación, a lo cual querían incluir a la castaña.

-Iremos a White Beach…-decía Yugi a la castaña.- ¿quieres ir?

-Iré claro-dijo mientras reía y comía de la fruta de Miho.

La chica se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había alimentos, mientras elegía y "acomodaba" lo que claro iba a comerse, un chico de cabello tricolor y ojos violetas se acerco a donde estaba esta. Causándole un susto, pues llego repentinamente.

-¿Arte comestible?-le decía mientras la chica, que en ese momento estaba "acomodando" su comida, le dio un leve golpe a la mesa y dejo una manzana, que por suerte, Atem la atrapo.-Hola-saludo a la aludida chica que levantaba su rostro para mirarlo.

-Gracias-dijo Anzu tomando su manzana y con desgano en su voz-Tus cambios de humor me producen bilis-dijo mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa.

-Dije que sería mejor NO ser amigos, no que no quiero serlo-aclaro Atem.

-¿Qué significa eso?-le pregunto ella, aunque sabía la posible respuesta a eso.

-Que pienses y uses la cabeza…-le dijo Atem mirándola fijamente-y que te alejes de mi.

-Digamos que me niego a usar la cabeza…-excuso la chica-¿y? ¿Me dirás la verdad?

-No lo creo…-dijo Atem con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Lastima, mejor no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo-dijo indignada la chica, pero después su humor cambio repentinamente-¿Qué te parecería si salimos?

-¿Adónde?-pregunto Atem arqueando sus cejas.

-A la playa…-respondió rápidamente Anzu.

-N-no se…-Atem trataba de evadir la propuesta de la chica de cabellos cortos con algún pretexto.-Es que hay mucha gente. Quizá otro día, pero por ahora, adiós.

En eso el chico se alejo, Anzu quería entender sus razones, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía. Era como si Atem le ocultara algo "¿Por qué es así? ¿Qué le sucede?", se preguntaba mil veces la chica, dándose por vencida.

Ya en la playa, los chicos se estaban preparando para entrar al agua y surfear un rato. Hacía bastante frio y aire, y como le habían dicho a Anzu, las olas estaban enormes. Mientras Miho, Yugi y Ryo se preparaban, Anzu y Rebecca estaban en la camioneta, muy abrigadas, ellas no entrarían al agua, así que se quedaron ahí cuando el trío se fue.

-Sigo creyendo que Yugi me invitara al baile-decía la rubia mientras veía como este se alejaba.-Pero no lo hace.

-Entonces puedes hacerlo tú misma.-le dijo la castaña.

-No, no lo creo-decía Rebecca un poco apenada

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto su amiga-eres una mujer fuerte y muy inteligente, toma la iniciativa y veras que el aceptara.

-¿tú crees?-pregunto la chica de lentes ya con un poco mas de ánimo. Y a su pregunta recibió un SI de la castaña que asintió con la cabeza.

Ahí, un moreno alto, de cabello dorado y ojos grises, junto con sus amigos, se acerco a donde estaba su amiga Anzu.

-Anzu, hola-saludo el moreno.

-Marik-le sonrió ella-Rebecca, el es Marik-le dijo a la rubia, presentándole a su amigo, que sentó a lado de Anzu en la camioneta- Dime ¿estás siguiéndome?- se rio ella.

-Perdón, pero tu estas en MI territorio-se rio Marik también.- ¿vas a surfear?-le pegunto.

-No, yo no sé la verdad-le dijo Anzu.

-Oigan…-dijo Rebecca-acompañen a Anzu, su amigo la dejo plantada.

-¿Quién?-pregunto uno de los chicos que venían con Marik.

-Atem Cullen-respondió la rubia

-Lo invite solo por ser cortes.-aclaro Anzu un poco apenada.

-El es muy raro-comento el chico que pregunto quién era la persona a la que la oji azul había invitado.

-¿lo conocen?-pregunto la de cabellos cortos.

-Los Cullen nunca vienen aquí-le respondió el otro chico que venía con el moreno.

Dicha respuesta dejo a la castaña confundida, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Ella y Marik caminaban por la playa. Anzu no pudo impedir que su duda siguiera, así que pensó, que tal vez Marik resolvería, no solo esa, sino todas las que ella tenía acerca de Atem, por lo que le pregunto a Marik a que se refería su amigo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que "los Cullen nunca vienen aquí"?-le pregunto a su amigo que caminaba junto con ella.

-Pues ya te diste cuenta, pero no debo decir nada acerca de eso.-le dijo

-se guardar secretos-lo miro con esos ojos azules que seguramente lo convencerían.

-E-es solo una vieja historia de terror antigua y muy boba-dijo riéndose.

-Pues me gustaría escucharla.-le sonrió ella tratándole de convencer.

-Ok…emmm-Marik se puso nervioso-¿sabías que mi familia desciende de los lobos?

-¿de lobos? ¿Hablas enserio?-ella se trataba de no creerle pero de todos modos rio.

-Si…es la leyenda de nuestra familia-le respondió.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los Cullen?-pregunto impaciente la chica.

-Bueno…-decía el chico tratándole de explicar las cosas para la chica, pero sin soltarle toda la sopa, ya que era un secreto-se supone que ellos descienden del clan enemigo. Mi antepasado, el jefe los descubrió casando en nuestro territorio, y para ahorrarnos las peleas y los conflictos, hicimos un tratado con ellos; si no regresaban jamás, no revelaríamos su secreto y que son en realidad.

-Pero ¿Qué no acaban de mudarse?-cuestiono dudosa la chica.

-O acaban de volver-aseguro Marik.

-¿Qué son en realidad?-le pregunto la oji azul al oji gris.

-Es solo una leyenda Anzu…-rio Marik nervioso-una boba leyenda.

Anzu creyó que Marik la ayudaría a resolver sus dudas, pero ahora tenía otra más en mente ¿Qué eran los Cullen y porque Marik no le quiso decir la verdad acerca de ellos?, era bastante obvio, ella jamás se daría por vencida hasta saber la verdad sobre los Cullen. Ella se retiro de ahí y fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto, cerca del lago, donde Yoshi Gensai, el amigo del padre de Anzu, estaba arrancando su bote. Pero, sintió como si algo lo hubiese jalado de regreso, volteo y encontró a una mujer muy extraña. Luego, apareció un tipo de cabello blanco y mirada asesina sin camisa _(N: Oh sin camisa xD)_, acorralando al viejo Yoshi.

-Linda chaqueta-le dijo con voz macabra el tipo de cabello blanco.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?-pregunto Phil, que se veía en sus ojos que el miedo lo paralizo.

-¿Por qué todos hacen siempre la misma pregunta?-dijo sínicamente el chico.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Eso me fastidia-dijo el albino molesto e irritado.

En eso, el hombre lo goleo dejándolo completamente inconsciente, luego se lanzo a él y lo estaba devorando.

Ya en la habitación de su hogar, Anzu comenzó a buscar información acerca de las leyendas de los antepasados de Marik. Encontró una librería en Kioto, donde podría encontrar más cosas para resolver sus dudas, tomo una libreta y un lápiz y anoto la dirección de esta librería, ahora solo tendría que ir ahí para conseguir la información.

Al día siguiente…

Era una mañana muy soleada en Domino, en la escuela muchos chicos lo disfrutaban, unos jugando al aire libre, mientras que las chicas tomaban el sol. En una mesa de los jardines de la escuela, Anzu y Miho estaban tomando el sol, _(Nadia: se podría que Miho más)_ pero Anzu buscaba con la mirada a su chico Cullen, sin embargo no lo veía por ningún lado.

-El no está aquí…-dijo Miho mientras de asoleaba- los Cullen siempre desaparecen cuando hay buen clima.

-¿no vienen a la escuela?-pregunto Anzu.

-No…-respondió la albina-el doctor Cullen y su esposa se los llevan a acampar, traté de convencer a mis padres de que lo hicieran pero no resulto.

Rebecca apareció de repente, estaba muy emocionada, se veía muy feliz y mas sonriente que de costumbre.

-¡Chicas iré al baile con Yugi!-dijo emocionada la chica rubia-yo lo invite y dijo que SI-ella abrazo a la castaña en gesto de agradecimiento por su consejo.

-Ok…-balbuceó Miho-¿Qué les parece si vamos a Kioto a busca vestidos para el baile?

En eso se escucho el timbre de que se acaba el receso, Anzu quiso aprovechar el que sus amigas irían A Kioto a buscar vestidos para que ella fuera a conseguir algo de esa librería que encontró, y poder encontrar la información que necesitaba para resolver finalmente sus dudas, pero no estaba segura si las chicas querían que ella fuera.

-¿A Kioto?-pregunto Anzu

-¡claro!-dijo Rebecca-quiero tu opinión.

Así las tres se dirigieron a su clase. Al finalizar su rutina de clases, las chicas se dirigieron a Kioto como lo habían planeado. Una vez en la tienda de vestidos de fiesta, Rebecca y Miho estaban probándose varios vestidos, Anzu leía un libro mientras ellas estaban en sus asuntos de moda. Miho tenía un vestido azul celeste y Rebecca uno de color rosa pastel. Unos chicos pasaron por esa tienda y vieron a las chicas, ellos les miraron coquetamente y les silbaron, algo que a Anzu le desagrado.

-Ok quiero este-dijo Miho-resalta mi cintura

- A mi me gusto este-comento la rubia de lentes-tiene bonito color ¿no crees Anzu?

-Pues sí, te queda bien-dijo con un poco de desgano, ya que a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Dijiste lo mismo de los últimos tres vestidos…-cuestiono la albina

-Pues todos me gustaron- dijo Anzu algo risueña.

-Esto no te interesa mucho ¿verdad?-comento la chica rubia, viendo a su amiga con muy pocos ánimos.

-Solo quiero ir a una librería-dijo-las veré en el restaurante.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Rebecca.

-si- respondió la oji azul a sus amigas.

-Ok-le dijo la albina-luego de esto se fue, y las otras chicas se quedaron en la tienda.

Anzu fue hacia la dirección de la librería que vio en Internet, al entrar a esta, compro un libro sobre leyendas de tribus antiguas. Salió de ahí dándole las gracias al vendedor de la librería. Ya había obscurecido bastante, por lo que Anzu debía darse prisa para poder alcanzar a las chicas en el restaurante, sino se irían sin ella.

Iba a adentrarse a un callejón para tomar un atajo y llegar pronto, pero prefirió dar la vuelta, ya que vio a dos tipos extraños, por lo que quiso no arriesgarse. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que los tipos la vieron y la comenzaron a seguir. Comenzaron a acercarse más a la chica. También otros sujetos salieron y comenzaron a acorralarla.

Tres de los tipos comenzaron a acercarse más de lo debido, Anzu reacciono y les dijo que se apartaran, pero ellos no le hicieron caso. Uno de los tipos quiso tocarla, pero Anzu le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor.

De repente, un auto salió desde el otro lado de la calle, yendo hacia los tipos que estaban molestando a la castaña. Freno bruscamente y de este, salió Atem.

-Sube al auto-dijo Atem a la chica de ojos azules y caminando hacia aquellos sujetos.

-Oye amigo…-dijo uno de ellos-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

Pero el tipo callo inmediatamente, Atem lo miro con unos ojos penetrantes, llenos de ira, enojo y rencor. Asusto mucho a los tipos, Anzu apenas y podía ver lo que ocurría, solo veía como los tipos retrocedían lentamente.

Atem regresó al auto, arranco de ahí lo más pronto posible y se marcho. Anzu estaba muy asustada y confundida, el chico conducía a toda velocidad en un momento de desesperación e ira.

-¡Pude haberles arrancado la cabeza a esos bastardos!-decía con mucho coraje acelerando cada vez más, como si su ira no lo dejara contenerse.

-¡no por favor no lo hagas!-dijo Anzu asustada por el estado en el que estaba Atem.

-¡NO SABES LAS COSAS REPULSIVAS QUE PENSABAN!-exclamo él.

-¿y tu si?- pregunto la castaña mirándolo con duda.

-N-no es difícil adivinar-excuso el chico, con un tono de voz más calmado que el de antes.

Mientras tanto, Rebecca y Miho apenas iban saliendo del restaurante, Atem estaba con Anzu en la entrada. Ambas chica preocupadas por su amiga, pero al ver al chico de ojos violetas con ella, se calmaron.

-Etto…lamento haber retenido mucho tiempo a Anzu-decía Atem con una sonrisa, la cual se veía que derretía a las chicas.-nos encontramos y conversamos por un rato.

-Emm no nostras lo entendemos…-dijo la albina un poco nerviosa_(N: es que algo ha de tener Atem que lo hace irresistible xD)_ aparte nosotras ya nos íbamos.-decía aproximándose a su auto-Anzu, si quieres…

-Primero, quisiera que Anzu comiera algo- interrumpió Atem-si quieres claro. Y después yo puedo llevarte a tu casa.

- Vaya que amable-suspiro Rebecca.

-sí que lo es-comento la albina.

-E-está bien-dijo la castaña-me gustaría comer algo.

-entonces no vemos mañana-le dijo Miho a su amiga, luego de esto, ambas subieron al auto de fueron.

Anzu entro al restaurante con Atem. Ambos ya sentados en la mesa, comenzaron a charlar en lo que llegaba la orden de Anzu, puesto que Atem no quiso comer nada. El no le despegaba la mirada de encima, ni siquiera por la mesera, que al parecer, quería llamar la atención del muchacho.

-¿seguro que no quieres algo de comer?- le interrogo la chica al oji violeta, mientras ella le agregaba los condimentos a su comida

-No gracias…-respondió este- mi dieta es muy estricta y debo medir lo que como.

-Atem, tienes que darme respuestas-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, no, para cruzar al otro lado, y…-comenzó a bromear, pero a la chica no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¡eso no es gracioso!-le reclamo esta.

-¿Ah no?- dijo de nuevo en broma y en su tono sarcástico de costumbre.

-¿Cómo sabias en donde estaba?-le interrogo de nuevo la chica al de cabello picudo.

-Pues no tenía idea-respondió

Este comentario por poco hace que la chica se vaya, esta se levanto de la mesa molesta, sin embargo el le suplico que no se fuera, por lo que volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿estabas siguiéndome?-interrogo ella.

-Es que…siento que debo protegerte-la miro fijamente-¿comprendes eso?

-Entonces si estabas siguiéndome-cuestiono Anzu.

-Yo, planeaba guardar distancia por si necesitabas ayuda…-le dijo el oji violeta.-pero oí lo que esos bastardos pensaban y yo…-sin embargo, la chica lo interrumpió.

-Espera…-interrumpió-¿dices que oíste lo que pensaban?-interrogo arqueando una ceja en señal de duda.-Entonces… ¿lees la mente?

-Leo todas las mentes de cada persona aquí presente Anzu…-dijo volteando su mirada hacia otro lado-menos la tuya-después volvió a mirar a la castaña y para demostrarle que era cierto lo que decía, señalo a cada persona del lugar y dijo lo que pensaban_(N: claro en un tono que solo Anzu escuchara)_-pero luego estas tu y, nada.

-¿hay algo malo conmigo?-dudo por un segundo la chica.

-Te digo que puedo leer mentes, y tú piensas que hay algo malo contigo-dijo Atem riendo.

Después, su mirada cambio repentinamente, de estar riéndose paso a estar angustiado y serio. "¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso estará enloqueciendo?" pensaba la castaña, quien no podía comprender como era capaz de cambiar de animosa si de esa forma.

Atem la miro directamente a los ojos, por primera vez él hablaba honestamente con alguien, era como si Anzu hubiera despertado en él sentimientos que jamás en su vida había sentido por alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica de cabellos cortos.

-Es que…ya no tengo…la fuerza…para estar lejos de ti Anzu-el se acercaba mas, pero no quería incomodar a la chica. Tenía que decirlo, ya que era muy frustrante para él.

-Entonces no lo hagas-le dijo clavando sus ojos en los de Atem.

Ambos siguieron mirándose fijamente, sin embargo ya era hora de que Atem llevara a Anzu de regreso a su casa, por lo cual dejaron el restaurante y subieron al auto de Atem.

Ya en la carretera, Atem iba muy "concentrado" en el camino, hacia algo de frio, por lo que Anzu quiso entrar en calor. Ella quiso encender la calefacción, pero la mano fría de Atem y la ella se encontraron al querer encender el calefactor del auto al mismo tiempo.

Anzu sintió la mano del chico muy helada, demasiado se podría decir. El solo la quito y la devolvió al volante. A casi media carretera, la chica alcanzo a ver la patrulla de su padre estacionada afuera de una estación de policía.

-Mi papá sigue aquí…-dijo en cuanto reconoció la patrulla.-párate-le dijo al tricolor quien también reconoció un auto, el cual era de su padre.

-El auto de mi padre…-dijo él-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Los dos salieron del auto, y el doctor Cullen apenas estaba saliendo de le estación. Atem lo detuvo para preguntarle que hacia ahí y, por lo que se veía, estaba cabizbajo. Al reconocer a Atem se detuvo.

-Seto…-dijo el de cabello tricolor.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yoshi Gensai estaba en un bote cerca de su casa…-respondió-y al parecer, fue asesinado.

-¡¿Qué dice?!-exclamo la castaña sorprendida-¿Cómo murió?

-Alguien lo ataco-le contesto este. Atem solo pudo asombrarse, pues pudo ver la mente de Seto, pero no podía revelarle la verdad a la chica.

-Fue el mismo que ataco al guardia anteayer ¿verdad?-ella lo miro con algo de temor, pero desconsolada, pues ella conocía a el hombre ya fallecido desde hace años.

-Pues parece que si-dijo Seto sin asegurar nada aun.

-Significa que se está acercando-dijo algo asustada.

-Anzu…-le dijo Seto colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica-creo que debes ir con tu padre a consolarlo. Yoshi era amigo de tu padre…

-Ok…te veo luego-le dijo al oji violeta antes de que este se fuera y ella entrara a la estación.

Daisuke estaba en la oficina, solo con la lámpara de escritorio encendida. Se le veía muy triste y decaído. Anzu entro ahí y fue a abrazar a su padre, pues sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, ya que su amigo fue asesinado.

-Hola-dijo en susurro la castaña-l-lo lamento-dijo sinceramente.

-Lo conocí por casi 30 años…-el silencio se hacía presente, ya que ambos callaron. Anzu solo se recargaba en el hombro de su padre para consolarlo.-descuida, vamos a encontrar al responsable-dijo Charlie-pero por lo pronto, quiero que lleves esto contigo-en eso le entrego a la castaña un rociador que contenía gras pimienta.

-No sé si…-decía algo incomoda con lo que le dio su padre.

-Le dará a tu viejo un poco de paz-dijo, y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo-vámonos a casa-dijo él y de ahí se fueron.

Anzu no pudo sacarse a Atem de la cabeza durante todo el camino. Finalmente en casa, subió s su alcoba y saco el libro que había comprado hace horas. Comenzó a hojearlo y vio una imagen que le llamo la atención, cuyo título tenía el nombre de "los fríos," cerro el libro y empezó a buscar en Internet y encontró el mismo título.

Había muchos temas relacionados con los demonios de la noche, Anzu encontró varias palabras que le llamaron la atención: muertos en vida, velocidad, fuerza sobrehumana, piel fría, inmortal, beben sangre…Era como si todas esas palabras la hicieran recordar los sucesos ocurridos últimamente. Aquel accidente del cual fue salvada por Atem y aun seguía sin saber cómo llego tan rápido y cómo fue que abollo la camioneta con tan solo un golpe que hiso que se detuviera. También hace unas horas, cuando en el auto del chico sus manos se encontraron y sintió su piel fría.

Al día siguiente, ella lo miraba de manera en que por fin comprendía las cosas. Por fin todas sus dudas quedaron claras, aquella vez en la que Marik le había dicho "que no revelaría lo que eran los Cullen", por fin se dio cuenta a lo que el moreno se refería. Sin embargo, ella tenía muy claro, que si Atem sabía lo que le estaba ocultando, él lo negaría por completo, ahora el problema era ¿Cómo afrontar la realidad y hacer que le dijera que sus sospechas resultaron ser la verdad?

_Nadia: Perdón si me tarde en traerles la conti, pero hubo uno que otro inconveniente._

_Yugi: Si claro, inconvenientes. Puro verbo._

_Nadia: ¬¬ Pero bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca. ¡Y por fin disfruto de mi libertad ahora que hay vacaciones! ¡Gracias Dios, Ra, Buda, Alá, Santa Claus y Superman!_

_Yugi: ¿Por qué tantos Dioses? Aparte ni Santa ni Superman lo son. =/_

_Nadia: No sé, porque quiero, xD. ¿Quién dice que Superman no puede ser Dios? Sobre todo Tom Welling quien lo interpreta en Smallville *¬*_

_**Yugi: ¬¬ Ha de estar tan guapo ese tipo…**_

_Nadia: Pues más guapo que tu, si. XP_

_Yugi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡si claro! Nadie es más guapo que yo. Ni Seto Kaiba._

_*En eso ve entrando Seto Kaiba*_

_Seto: ¿dijiste algo Mutou? *lo mira con furia mientras que Yugi se encoje en hombros*_

_Yugi: No Kaiba ^-^U Solo estaba bromeando. Jeje…_

_Nadia: *con estrellitas en los ojos* ¡Oh Dios Seto Kaiba está en mi casa! *.*_

_Seto: "Oh genial otra Fangirl" Hola…_

_Nadia: H-hola n///n "es tan…"_

_Yugi: ¿A qué has venido Kaiba? ¿A retarme en un duelo sabiendo que te ganare? xD_

_Seto: ¬¬# No vine por ti tarado, estaría demente si lo hiciera. Vine a llevarme a tu hermana a salir._

_Nadia: ¡A mí! O.O_

_Yugi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡SI COMO NO! _

_Nadia: Esta bien, vámonos Kaiba *lo tomo del brazo* ^-^_

_Yugi: ¡¿Qué?! 0o0_

_Seto: Bien, pero dime Seto ¿ok?_

_Nadia: Ok, Yugi hazme el favor de despedirte por fa. Me voy y no me esperes n.n_

_Yugi: Pero…*en eso Seto y yo salimos dejando a Yugi solo* ¡Rayos! Bueno eso es todo tomadachis, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y estén al pendiente de la conti, cuídense y sayonara. Ah y dejen review, solo denle clic al botón verde de abajo._


	5. Peligroso enamoramiento

CAP. 4

PELIGROSO ENAMORAMIENTO

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, todos los alumnos estaban en el patio, pues era el receso que había entre clases. Anzu observaba al chico de cabello tricolor y ojos violetas, por fin sus dudas sobre él se resolvieron, ya sabía lo que ocultaba pero más lo que él era, tendría que enfrentarlo para que de verdad estuviera segura. Ella fue hacia Atem para decirle que fuera que con ella, que tenía algo que decirle, acto seguido pues él la siguió y se adentraron al bosque. Una vez ahí, Anzu se detuvo en seco y Atem hiso lo mismo. La chica estaba nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa de revelar la verdad, y al fin, le encararía al chico lo en realidad era. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? como hacerlo si sus sentimientos no la dejaban…tenía que hacerlo de todas formas…

-Tú…no comes ni bebes nada, no te apareces en los días soleados, ti piel es muy fría y, tienes súper fuerza y eres muy rápido-le decía la chica al joven de ojos violetas detrás de ella-necesito saber la verdad… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-17-respondió Atem

-Pero ¿desde cuándo?-pregunto la chica sin voltear a verlo todavía.

-Desde hace 5 000 años-respondió Atem a lo que Anzu se tenso, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Atem ya no podía negarle, y mucho menos ocultarle la verdad ahora que ya lo sabía todo, absolutamente TODO.

-Ya sé lo que eres…-dijo la chica nerviosa, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente a punto de salírsele del pecho-no intentes mentirme ahora que no te funcionara…

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Dilo…-dijo el oji violeta a punto de la desesperación con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Un vampiro-dijo Anzu en seco, a lo que volteo a ver al chico, se le veía molesto, -"Genial ahora lo hice enojar, ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer?"- pensaba la chica con un poco de preocupación, sin embargo no le tenía miedo…Aguarden… ¿No le tenía miedo? ¡Pero si el chico es un vampiro! ¿A caso se estará volviendo loca? No, ella sabía bien qué clase de persona, o mejor dicho ser era Atem, pero ella estaba segura de que no sería capaz de hacerle daño…

-¡Felicidades!-dijo Atem burlándose sínicamente pero a la vez molesto-¿Y qué sigue eh? Ahora supongo que me dirás que no me tienes miedo, ¡por favor Anzu! Soy un asesino, consumo la sangre de los humanos… ¡¿no lo entiendes?!

-Se que no me harías daño, te conozco Atem-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, pero este se aparto velozmente de ella.

-Porque vives engañada, bajo lo que finjo ser…-dijo él-aun no entiendes, no puedes hacer nada…-en eso comenzó el chico se exalto-¡COMO SI FUERAS MAS RÁPIDA! ¡O MAS FUERTE!-dijo arrancando las raíces de un roble arrojándolas lo más lejos posible.-Fui hecho un asesino, maté a muchas personas inocentes en el pasado, quería asesinarte…jamás en mi toda mi vida había deseado con tantas ansias la sangre de un humano…

-Se que no la harías,-le decía ella mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Atem-No me interesa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, aquí me tienes, aquí estoy…-en eso acerco su rostro al del chico pero este se aparto.

-Si me he contenido todo este tiempo, es porque estoy acostumbrado a comer animales en lugar de humanos…-decía-pero tú, tú y tu aroma, te has vuelto mi obsesión, eres como mi droga favorita que si dejo de consumirla me siento débil…

-¿Es por eso qué me odiabas?-pregunto la castaña acercándose más al chico.

-Sólo por el hecho de que me hacías desearte tanto, es casi incontrolable para mí todo esto…-decía Atem mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acercándose más hacia ella arrinconándola en un árbol-Pero no te odio. No puedo saber lo que estás pensando, dímelo ahora…

-Tengo miedo…-ante este comentario Atem se alejo un poco de ella pero ella prosiguió-pero no de ti, sino de que te vayas de mi lado ahora que sé la verdad, y que no regreses.

Atem volvió a mirarla a los ojos, puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició muy lentamente. Ambos se recostaron en la hierba, mirándose fijamente uno al otro, tomados de la mano. Anzu se acerco mas a Atem, lo abrazo quedando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, Atem respirando su aroma, sin embargo ahora su aroma no le causaba en cierta forma que se pusiera en un estado incontrolable, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía cuando él estaba con Anzu? Ni él mismo sabía qué, al estar junto a ella sentía tanto deseo de beber su sangre, pero al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizaba, estar con la persona que mas amas es la única manera en la puedes cambiar repentinamente. Él la había esperado por casi más de 5 000 años, y por fin la había encontrado, había encontrado al amor de su vida, a ella no le importaba si fuera un vampiro u otro simple mortal de los mucho que existen en el mundo, lo amaba y solo con eso era suficiente para él.

---------------

Al día siguiente, Atem fue a recoger a Anzu a su casa para irse a la escuela. Una vez que ella bajo, se fueron. Al llegar, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la pareja que bajaba del auto, todos con miradas de "no puede ser posible". Había cierto grupo en el estacionamiento observando dicha escena, eran los demás Cullen mirando como su "hermano" _(Yugi: De nuevo con las comillas)_ llevaba de la mano a la castaña. Este se dio cuenta de ello pero no le tomo importancia.

-Atem todos nos miran-dijo la chica en tono de susurro que solo el chico escuchara.

-No todos-dijo mirando a un chico de ropa negra que estaba en la entrada del instituto-mira él no ha volteado…ahora lo hace. Pero descuida, ¿Qué importa si rompemos las reglas? De todos modos me fui al infierno hace años.

---------------

Atem y Anzu caminaba salieron a caminar entre uno de los recesos de clases a la pendiente, ahí el chico ayudaba a la castaña para que no resbalara con alguna roca, pues estaba lloviendo bastante. Ambos se posaron debajo de un árbol de grandes ramas para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Tienes que estar muriendo para convertirte en vampiro?-pregunto la chica al oji violeta.

-No…-respondió Atem-puede ser en cualquier momento, de hecho a mi Seto de convirtió en esto cuando estaba a punto de morir. Pero él solo lo hace si el humano no tiene otra opción.

-¿Y cuál era tu situación como para que Seto decidiera convertirte?-pregunto de nuevo la de cabellos cortos.

-Estaba muriendo por lepra _(N: qué? No se me ocurría otra)_-dijo-al principio el veneno fue doloroso, pero aunque lo creas o no fue mucho más difícil para Seto hacer eso, pues no muchos tienen el suficiente control.

-¿Controlarse? ¿Qué no solo te mordió?-volvió a preguntar Anzu.

-Es que, cuando comienzas a consumir la sangre de un humano es casi imposible parar, pierdes el control hasta dejar desangrada a la persona. Y primero me convirtió a mí y luego a su esposa, Kisara.

-¿Y entonces Seto es la razón por la que no bebes sangre humana?-dijo la oji azul mirando al chico que estaba a su lado.

-No es lo único.-contesto este luego de que la lluvia cesara-Yo no quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero lastimar a más gente inocente. Ya no quiero ser un asesino. Mi familia somos como una clase vegetariana de vampiros, consumimos la sangre de los animales pero, nunca estoy satisfecho. Aunque lo estaría si bebiese tu sangre-dijo en tono burlón el chico de ojos violetas.

-¿Hay otros vampiros? debieron ser los que mataron a Yoshi-pregunto la castaña con un tono de preocupación es su voz.

-De hecho solo hay uno en la zona, de vez en cuando lo veo pero aun así casi siempre está lejos-contesto Atem.

-Si tú puedes leer las mentes, supongo que en tu familia puede hacerlo ¿no?-dijo Anzu.

.Pues Shizuka ve el futuro, pero sus visiones pueden ser subjetivas-contesto-me refiero a que, no siempre ocurren, es conforme a lo que la gente decida.

Ambos decidieron regresar al instituto, ya que se habían tardado más de lo necesario, y no era de esperarse un castigo por parte del profesor de biología. Luego de dos horas terminaron las clases y se fueron.

---------------

Al finalizar el largo horario de clases, Atem llevaba a Anzu a su casa. Al llegar ahí Atem bajo primero que la chica dio la vuelta al auto y le abrió la puerta. Ella bajo mientras que este le mandaba una sonrisa, a lo que Anzu solo se apeno pero le devolvió el gesto.

-Mañana te llevare a conocer a mi familia-le decía este a la oji azul.

-¿No crees que les moleste que lleves a una humana?-dijo la chica con algo de duda pero a la vez sarcástica.

-Son vampiros, no creo que les moleste-contesto el riendo con algo de cinismo también-de hecho sería como llevar el banquete.

-Me alegra que te sea de tu diversión-dijo de nuevo con cinismo la muchacha. En eso Atem volteo y pudo ver a corta distancia la camioneta de Rishid Ishtar, acercándose a la casa.

-Me tengo que ir, mañana paso por ti ¿ok?-dijo este yéndose en lo que llegaba la camioneta de los Ishtar por el lado contrario. Luego de eso Daisuke el papá de Anzu salió de la casa.

-Hola Anzu-saludo el viejo Rishid a la castaña-vinimos a ver el partido de beisbol con tu padre, espero y no te moleste.

-No, adelante están es su casa-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Rishid recibió ayuda de su hijo Marik y de Daisuke el padre de Anzu, entraron y se acomodaron en la sala. Anzu prefirió no ver dicho partido con ellos, por lo que subió a su habitación, aparte del hecho de que tenía tarea pendiente que hacer. Ya era tarde, las horas pasaron rápido convirtiéndose en las y Marik ya se habían ido y Daisuke el padre de Anzu se quedo en la sala. Anzu seguía en su habitación haciendo la aburrida tarea de matemáticas _(Nadia: No se me ocurría otra materia, solo la que más odio ¬¬)_ cuando de repente escucho un ruido en su ventana y era nada más y nada menos que Atem, quien había entrado por ahí y estaba cerrándola.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida la castaña casi saltando se su cama.

-Perdón, creí que ya estabas dormida-dijo sonriente el oji violeta acercándose a la chica.

-Entonces ¿ya lo has hecho?-pregunto Anzu a su enamorado en frente de ella.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que…me parece fascinante el cómo duermes-respondió él embozando una sonrisa-espera…quiero intentar algo, solo, no te muevas…-decía mientras acercaba su rostro más hacia el de la castaña.

Anzu cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer, por lo que no se lo impidió. Atem fue acercándose cada vez más también serrando los ojos, sus labios rosaron en un cálido y dulce beso. Sin embargo este comenzó a tornarse un poco más apasionado, Anzu se colgó del cuello del chico y este la tomo de la cintura acercándola más su cuerpo, ambos pararon por falta de aire, pero luego continuaron con el beso. Atem le tomo la pierna haciendo que la chica soltara leves gemidos del placer que sentía, la recostó sobre la cama quedando sobre ella, su respiración era agitada y aun así continuaron, solo hasta que él se separo bruscamente de Anzu.

-Lo siento…pero no debo perder el control contigo-decía Atem hablando entrecortado tratando de recuperar el aliento, y aun así estaba avergonzado por la manera en la que reacciono, ¿Cómo un simple beso pudo pasar de tierno a apasionado?-Me tengo que ir…-fue acercándose a la ventana pero algo lo detuvo en ese instante.

-No espera…-era Anzu tomándolo del brazo que no quería que este se fuera solo por un estúpido arranque de hormonas-No te vayas, quédate por favor…-ella lo miraba con esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban al chico, y este sin más remedio se quedó.

Charlaron durante toda la noche, Atem se recostó con ella en la cama, durante toda la noche mientras Anzu le hablaba él simplemente la escuchaba. Al final, Anzu quedo completamente dormida al lado de Atem, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de este abrazándolo, al oji violeta se le hacía muy extraño dicho gesto por parte de la castaña, pero eso no le importo, le acaricio el rostro con tal delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que con cualquier roce fuera a romperse, y al igual que ella la abrazó, así se quedaron durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

---------------

_Nadia: ¡Ohaio mina! Aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior. Si sienten que este capítulo está muy corto es porque no tenía mucho imaginación. U-U_

_Yugi: Imaginación, ¿Cómo dices eso si adaptaste una película de un vampiro gay a una de Yu-Gi-Oh? ¬¬_

_Nadia: *cerrando el puño con fuerza* ¬¬# ¡Robert Pattinson no es gay! ¡¿Oíste?!_

_Yugi: ^-^U Ok "rayos debo medir mis palabras a la hora de hacerla enojar" pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu salida con Kaiba? ¬¬_

_Nadia: Pues fue mi amable conmigo n-n _

_Yugi: ¡¿SETO KAIBA AMABLE, CONTIGO?! Ò0Ó ¡¿Cómo?!_

_Nadia: ¡Ya cállate, sabes que no me gusta que me griten! Pues si fue amable, deberías conocerlo más_

_Yugi: Lo único que sé es que es un amargado, aparte de que tu querido vampiro Robert quien sabe que es gay ¬¬_

_Nadia: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES GAY! ¿Qué te pasa? Si él no es como tu ¬¬#_

_Yugi: ¿Me dijiste gay? Ya verás ¬w¬#_

_Nadia: Ay cálmate ni que fuera para tanto…pero bueno, me despido de ustedes, ahora tendré que ayudar a mi hermano a superar el pequeño trauma que le deje al decirle gay "aunque se lo merecía, nadie se mete con Robert Pattinson ¬¬". Sino luego pasara de insoportable a un loco insoportable._

_Yugi: *Hecho bolita y chupándose el dedo* Ahora ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me vestiré como tú? ¿Usare el maquillaje de tu mamá? O peor aun ¡Comenzare a plancharme el cabello!_

_Nadia: ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ú.ù *suspira* ni modo, le tendré que hacer de psicóloga antes de que empiece a hacer todo lo que dijo. Bueno ya saben, dejen review en el botoncito verde que dice ´review this story/chapter´, cuídense mucho y ¡sayonara!_


	6. Conviviendo con los Cullen

CAP. 5

CONVIVIENDO CON LOS CULLEN

Al día siguiente, Atem fue a recoger a Anzu a su casa _(Nadia: Claro luego de haber pasado la noche juntos, él tenía que irse primero a su casa para que no lo descubriera el padre de Anzu sino imagínense)_ para llevarla a conocer a los demás miembros de la familia Cullen, tal y como lo había prometido. La casa estaba muy lejos de Domino, casi a las afueras, en el bosque. Era una casa al parecer "moderna" como para que estuviera habitada por vampiros, muy grande pero cómoda. Al entrar a esta, Atem tomo la chaqueta de la castaña y la colgó en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Y dime ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el chico de ojos violetas a la chica.

-Pues no está mal, tienen buen gusto-respondió esta.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ataúdes? ¿Cadenas? ¿Sangre por doquier? ¿Fosas?-preguntó sarcástico el tricolor.

-Emm…todo menos las fosas-contesto está un tanto divertida. Había un olor bastante agradable, al parecer proveniente de la cocina, ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, ya que era de esperarse que todos estuvieran ahí. A Atem se le veía algo molesto, claro que lo oculto para que la chica no se diera cuenta de ello, sabía bien que su "querida familia" estaba cocinando, no es que al saber que Anzu iba a ir a la casa estuvieran preparando las cosas para comérsela, sino que estaban preparando la cena para la chica.

-No sé por qué hacemos esto…-decía la rubia Mai con fastidio-¿Qué tiene de especial esa humana?

-Que ahora es la novia de Atem, de seguro le va a encantar la comida-dijo Jonouchi, otro de los hijos adoptivos.

-Mierda, ya llego-comento la rubia al percatarse del olor de la chica de ojos azules aproximándose a la cocina, y al oír este comentario Kisara, la esposa de Seto, fue a recibir a la oji azul.

-Anzu, ohaio- saludo la mujer blanca de ojos azules y cabello blanco con una sonrisa-preparamos pollo agridulce…

-Ohaio-saludo la tímida castaña.

-Anzu, ella es Kisara, prácticamente mi madre-dijo el de cabello tricolor.

-Espero que tengas hambre-dijo Kisara y al momento en el que Anzu iba a contestar con un SI, Atem no le dejo hablar.

-Gracias pero, ella ya comió-dijo este, a lo que Mai se enfureció, rompiendo la charola de cristal que tenía en sus manos debido al comentario de su prácticamente hermano.

-M-me alaga que hagan esto pero…-decía muy apenada y tartamudeando la oji azul.

-Descuida…-le decía Atem al oído-Ignora a Mai, es lo que hago…-sin embargo la rubia de ojos violetas alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Y fingir que estamos corriendo un gran riesgo al traerla aquí!-comenzaba a ponerse irritable la chica mientras que Jonouchi ponía la mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, pero no resulto

-Yo jamás le diría nada de esto a nadie-cuestiono la castaña incomoda sobre la reacción de Mai.

-Pues será tu culpa si la familia sale implicada si las cosas acaban mal-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos.

-Mal sería si yo fuera el pollo-dijo la chica de cierta forma defendiéndose, y ante este comentario, Jonouchi, Kisara y Seto comenzaron a reír, -"Vaya, por lo menos hago reír a los vampiros"-pensaba Anzu con sarcasmo. En eso, una chica de cabellos largos y pelirrojos entro por la ventana junto con un chico moreno de cabello castaño.

-Kon-nichiwa Anzu-saludo Shizuka a la castaña abrazándola-Soy Shizuka. Oh hueles muy bien-dijo ella causando un sonrojo en la oji azul y que Atem se molestara un poco-tranquilo Atem,-dijo al darse cuenta como reacciono el oji violeta-Anzu y yo seremos grandes amigas-dijo bastante sonriente.

-Anzu el es Honda-comento Seto dirigiéndose al moreno que podría decirse que parecía zombi._ (Yugi: No se te ocurrió algo más ingenioso? Nadia: No, así que mejor cierra tu boca, que calladito te ves un poquito más bonito)_ -es el nuevo "vegetariano" de la familia, por lo que todavía le es muy difícil acostumbrarse.

-Es un gusto conocerte Anzu-comento Honda aun con la mirada perdida. O-O

-Creo que le mostrare el resto de la casa a Anzu, con permiso-dijo Atem llevándose a la castaña de la cocina.

-Ah ¿no son adorables?-dijo feliz la mujer albina abrazando a Seto.-Mai, recoge eso, ahora-dijo severamente a la oji violeta luego de haber quebrado con las manos su charola de cristal.

Atem y Anzu iban subiendo las escaleras de la casa en dirección a la habitación del chico, al llegar ahí Anzu sólo vio un librero completamente lleno de libros, una televisión, un estéreo, varios CD's y libros regados en el piso y un sofá beige. La habitación tenía una hermosa vista, pues se podía observar el bosque desde el balcón.

-¿Dónde duermes?-pregunto la oji chica de cabellos cortos al notar que la única cosa que no había en la habitación era la cama.

-No hay, es que nosotros los vampiros no dormimos-dijo con una sonrisa a la pregunta de la castaña.

-¿Qué estabas escuchando?-volvió a preguntar Anzu viendo que el estéreo estaba encendido con un CD adentro.

-Evanescence _(Nadia: Perdón pero escogí el grupo por la canción, ya verán) _–respondió este mientras llevaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza-no sé mucho de la música actual, pero…-decía algo tímido, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-My immortal es una canción bella-dijo poniendo play a la música-ven vamos a bailar-dijo tomando el brazo del chico acercándose al él y claro que no la rechazo, pues este la tomo de la cintura mientras ella colocaba su otro brazo en el hombro de él.

-Bailas muy bien-comento Atem con una seductora sonrisa causando un sonrojo en la castaña-pero se me ocurre algo mejor-dijo con mirada picara y cargando en su espalda a la chica, causando que su sonrojo se hiciera más pronunciado y entonces, salto desde el balcón de la habitación hasta uno de los arboles más altos que había fuera, subiendo hasta la copa con la castaña sobre su espalda.

Ya en la copa del árbol, Atem abrazo con gran fuerza a la oji azul, ambos mirándose fijamente.-Atem, dime que me amas…-decía Anzu acercando su rostro más hacia el de él

-Te amo…-dijo rozando sus labios con los de Anzu en un tierno y cálido beso.

---------------

Al día siguiente, en la casa de los Mazaki, Daisuke, el padre de Anzu estaba en el comedor cargando su rifle, Anzu bajo de su cuarto a donde estaba Daisuke. Ella tenía planeado salir ese día con Atem, pero claro debía avisarle a su padre para poder salir. _(Nadia: En cambio yo tengo que anticipar como 2 mugres días para que me den permiso! ¬¬#)_

-Papá, saldré con Atem Cullen-dijo la castaña a su padre que estaba cargando el arma al oír decir a la castaña que saldría con un chico, y precisamente Atem se tensó.

-¿Atem? ¿Qué no es un poco mayor para ti?-preguntó volteando a ver extrañado a la castaña.

-No, es de mi edad, va conmigo a clases-respondió esta.

-¿Y donde es que esta?-preguntó aun mas interrogante Daisuke a su hija_ (Yugi: ¿Cómo es que los padres son tan celosos y metiches? Nadia: No sé, tú pregúntales)._

-Está afuera esperando-dijo nerviosa la oji azul.-Quiere conocerte oficialmente.

-Pues has que pase-dijo el padre de la muchacha, acto seguido pues ella se encamino a abrirle la puerta al joven esperando afuera quien entro una vez le abrieron.

-Mazaki-Sama, soy Atem Cullen-dijo el oji violeta saludando al padre de la castaña con un apretón de manos.-la aseguro que Anzu no llegara tarde, iremos a jugar beisbol con mi familia.

-¿Beisbol? Pues buena suerte con eso-dijo riéndose el hombre de cabellos castaños.

-La cuidare señor, lo se lo prometo-y dicho esto, ambos se encaminaron a la salida de la casa, Daisuke llamó a su hija y esta de detuvo un segundo para ver qué era lo que quería su padre.

-Oye, ¿tienes el gas pimienta que te di?-pregunto para luego tener como respuesta de la castaña un reproche, pero de todas maneras un SI.

Estos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el resto de la familia de vampiros preparándose para iniciar el juego. Los hermanos, Honda y Jonouchi, jugueteando como siempre mientras que el resto colocaba las bases y sacaba los bates y pelotas de la camioneta.

-Qué bueno que llegaste-dijo Kisara a la castaña sonriente como de costumbre-¿puedes ser el árbitro?

-Ella cree que hacemos trampa-dijo burlón el Jonouchi ante el comentario de la mujer de ojos azules.

-No lo creo, sé muy bien lo que hacen-dijo reprochándole al rubio-Tú solo haz lo que puedas linda.

Uno de los relámpagos fue la señal para que iniciara el juego, Shizuka estaba en el montículo como lanzadora y aventó la pelota hacia Mai, quien era la bateadora. Al golpear la pelota la mandó lejos cruzando los arboles. Atem era el jardinero exterior derecho, y como debía ir por la bola, corrió lo más rápido para poder alcanzarla. Y justo en el momento en el que parecía un homerun, Atem desde el punto en donde se encontraba lanzo la bola, que Kisara logro tomar antes de que la rubia llegara al home, para que en el momento en el cual esta se barrio recibiera el toque de la bola y quedara fuera. Cosa que al parecer no le agrado mucho a la chica oji violeta.

Ahora era el turno de Seto para batear, el golpe mando la bola ahora no muy lejos pues se fue en dirección hacia la segunda base. Atem y Jou quisieron tomarla al mismo tiempo pero para su mala suerte chocaron, haciendo que el mayor de los vampiros hiciera un homerun. Así el juego fue transcurriendo _normalmente, _uno iban avanzando en el orden de bateo, sin embargo, Shizuka pudo detectar el olor de alguien más cerca del campo, dio la orden a todos de que pararan el juego y en eso todos se dieron cuenta de que había la presencia de un vampiro cerca.

-Se estaban yendo cuando llegamos pero nos siguieron-dijo preocupada la pelirroja

-Vámonos-dijo Atem tomando del brazo a la castaña caminando apresuradamente hacia la camioneta.

-Ya es tarde-dijo el vampiro castaño. En eso a Atem se le ocurrió algo rápidamente pero ¿iría a funcionar?

-Ponte el gorro de la chamarra-le dijo a la chica de cabellos cortos.

-No funcionara, se dará cuenta, se puede oler a kilómetros-comentó la rubia de los Cullen, pero aun así Anzu no se iba a arriesgar a que le pasara algo, por lo que no lo pensó y se levanto el gorro de la chamarra, se lo puso y acomodo su cabello para que no la oliera.

De entre los arboles apareció un vampiro de tez pálida y cabello blanco, con mirada maliciosa y sus ojos en un tono rojo que indicaba que era un vampiro come humanos _(Nadia: Ni modo que comiera qué?! A veces ni yo me explico -_-)_ se acerco al grupo que estaba cubriendo a Anzu y a Atem. Tenían que estar calmados o por lo menos ocultar los nervios, sino el cazador se daría cuenta.

-"Genial, Ahora me metí en un gran problema"-pensaba para sí la oji azul preocupada imaginándose lo peor, ¿Qué era más peligroso que un vampiro sádico merodeando por ahí? Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, sino quien sabe lo que el _sujeto _haría.

---------------

_Nadia: ¡Kon-nichiwa mina! Waah gomenasai por no subir el capítulo y hacerlos esperar -_- pero en lugar de descansar en mis vacaciones ando como loca para un lado y para otro haciendo quehaceres en mi casa._

_Yugi: Vaya por lo menos haces algo._

_Nadia: ¬¬# pues yo sí, en cambio cierta personita que estoy viendo en este momento no se acomide a nada de nada *mirando a Yugi*_

_Yugi: Si bueno, esta vez no hemos hecho mucho, y sumimasen por eso._

_Nadia: ú.ù y les voy avisando que falta poco para que termine la historia, pero aun así disfrútenla mientras suba cada capítulo. Y estén al pendiente que muy pronto iniciare otro fic, este les aseguro será original n-n_

_Yugi: ¡Vaya! ¡Milagro! Por fin una historia original xD_

_Nadia: ¬¬aunque la de Best Friends Forever lo es, pero esta que viene me dan más ganas de publicarla ^. ^ y como siempre será de Atem y Anzu._

_Yugi: ¿NO HAY LUGAR PARA MI? ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA! ¡LA SERIE Y EL MANGA LLEVAN MI NOMBRE! Ò0Ó_

_Nadia: Pues eso es cierto, pero en mis fics Atem y Anzu son los protagonistas, y tú solo eres como el antagonista o personaje secundario._

_Yugi: *En un rincón con un aura negra* nadie me quiere…ahora si de plano me hare Emo igual que tu…TT-TT_

_Nadia: *rueda los ojos* que exagerado eres…pero bueno ignórenlo, eso hago yo jaja. Dejen review, ahora en donde aparece un globito, ya que me cambiaron el botoncito verde que dice `review this story/chapter´ ¡sayonara! _


	7. El comienzo de la caceria

**CAP. 6**

**EL INICIO DE LA CACERÍA**

_Nadia: Konishiwa! He aquí si servidora trayéndoles la continuación. Wi y muy pronto el final de esta linda pero adaptada historia xD_

_Yugi: Que linda ni que ocho cuartos_

_Nadia: Bueno mi querido hermano Neko, si te pusieras a hojear el Fic te darías cuenta de que si es linda._

_(Yugi toma el libreto del Fic y empieza a hojearlo, luego de 5 minutos o suelta con ira)_

_Yugi: ¡Pero qué demo...! ¡Nadia! ¡¿Como que Atem se queda con Anzu? ¡No es justo!_

_Nadia: Sorry, pero asi son las cosas xD muajajajajajajaja._

_Yugi: Pequeña mocosa ¬¬_

_Nadia: Bueno, ahora quiero agradecer los reviews a __**MagAnzu 16; **__muchas gracias One-Chan por tus comentarios, sin ti esto no sería posible, ah y tampoco me olvidé de ti __**Diarkae. Asumy; **__muchas gracias por tu review, jaja y espero que Yugi no lea tu comentario._

_Yugi: *leyendo los reviews* ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué todos se la traen contra mí?_

_Nadia: Ops…demasiado tarde__**, **__ya se dio cuenta, prosigo: __**dany14-black8; **__perdona a mi hermano, es muy idiota al decir que Robert Pattinson es gay, y mejor no encierres a Marik, tampoco lo queremos perder a él xD. __**LADY ANETTE; **__Al igual que todos y todas, te agradezco tus reviews, y tranquila, está bien que me hagas notar mis errores, no te voy a odiar por eso, sino como quien dice, cada capítulo del Fic sería un desastre. __**Dinah nuzzler; **__Si, también me gusta mucho el personaje de Carlisle Culle, mas si es interpretado por Seto Kaiba O¬O *baba*. __**Divine Atem: **__¡Arigato por tu review! Y estaré leyendo desde ahora tus historias, lamento si hasta ahora, pero he tenido que lidiar con varias cosas._

_Yugi: ¿Sabes una cosa? Serán mis nervios pero, a la mayoría de las chicas que te dejan comentario les caigo mal *pensando sentado en una silla junto a Nadia*_

_Nadia: Pues…creo que solo eres tu hermanito, pero bueno, dejémonos de esto y al Fic…_

Anzu estaba asustada, pero tenía que estar tranquila, sino quien sabe que podría pasar si el cazador se daba cuenta de su temor, o peor aún, que ella no era precisamente como los demás, y eso significa que ella por ser humana sería el blanco perfecto para que el albino se lanzara a ella con la simple intención de beber su sangre. Pero era suerte de que no estuviera sola, estaba con Atem, que estaba más que dispuesto para protegerla, más los otros miembros de la familia, pero ¿sería suficiente para poder enfrentar al vampiro?

El albino comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, Atem trataba de mantener serena a la oji azul. Todos también se aproximaron hacia el albino, mientras que solo quedaban Anzu y Atem hasta atrás de ellos.

-No debí traerte aquí, de veras lo siento mucho-decía culposo el oji violeta a la castaña tomándola de la mano-Quédate atrás de mí y no digas nada.

Inmediatamente lo obedeció y se puso detrás del chico. El cielo estaba demasiado nublado, los truenos no dejaban de estremecer la tierra, y el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo normal. Todos quedaron frente al albino de mirada maliciosa, quien al parecer muy _cortésmente_ les devolvió la pelota de beisbol que habían mandado fuera del campo, entregándosela a Seto.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo-dijo entregándole la pelota.

-Gracias-dijo Seto al tomarla una vez que se la entregó.

-Me llamo Bakura-dijo el albino al hombre castaño, sin embargo quedo con la mirada perdida en la castaña de cabellos cortos, y Atem se tensó y dirigió una mirada de ira hacia él.

-Soy Seto, y ellos son mi familia. Pero creo que tus actividades de cacería nos producen dificultades-comento el castaño

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpo Bakura-No sabía que este territorio era de su familia.

-Si bueno, nuestra residencia permanente se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí.-comento Seto y empezó a darse cuenta como miraba Bakura a Anzu.

-Pues ya no los molestare más…-dijo-unos humanos me rastreaban, pero los guie en dirección opuesta, ustedes estarán a salvo-

-Me parece bien-dijo Seto con una leve sonrisa _(Yugi: Oh no un perro morirá en 10…9…8…)_

-Y ¿No les molesta un jugador más?- pregunto el albino y todos se miraron entre sí.

-Seguro ¿Por qué no?-asintió el castaño-Algunos ya se iban, así que puedes tomar su lugar. Bateamos primero-dijo arrojándole la bola al albino de ojos cafés.

Todo parecía tomar un buen curso, Atem y Anzu ya estaban por irse y los demás acomodándose en sus lugares para iniciar ahora otra partida. Pero el horrendo clima hiso de las suyas, una fuerte ventisca causo que el gorro se le cayera a la castaña y su cabello corto se meciera con el viento. El olor de su cuello llego al albino, que casi se lanza a ella pero de no ser por Atem y los otros que se le interpusiera para que no la dañara.

-¿Con que trajiste un bocadillo?-dijo con una con una risa maliciosa el albino listo para atacar a la chica que estaba siendo protegida por la familia de vampiros mientras que ella estaba detrás.

-Te recomiendo que te marches de aquí, ahora mismo-le advirtió Seto con un tono de enojo en su voz y este no tuvo más remedio que irse pero en su mente maliciosa y su apetito voraz le decía que debía buscar a la castaña hasta estar beber su sangre, así estaría completamente satisfecho.

Atem tomo a la chica del brazo y se dirigieron a la camioneta, estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, la subió a la camioneta e intento abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad pero debido a su alteración no lo conseguía hasta que la castaña se desespero también y le dijo que ella podía sola. Anzu se abrocho finalmente el cinturón y el oji violeta al encender la camioneta arranco.

Él conducía frenético entre los árboles, tuvo suerte de no chocar con uno. Anzu estaba asustada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si un vampiro quería beber su sangre a como dé lugar, estaba casi completamente paralizada del miedo y su corazón no dejaba de latirle a mil por hora, casi queriéndosele salir del pecho.

-Y ¿Ahora qué? ¿Estará siempre detrás de mí?-le preguntaba la castaña, casi gritándole al chico que conducía frenéticamente.

-Escúchame, Bakura es un cazador, y esa es su obsesión-dijo Atem volteando a ver a la aludida chica.-Vi sus pensamientos, me tensé, mi actitud fue lo que lo provocó. Acabo de hacer esto el juego más emocionante de su vida. ¡Esto no tendrá fin! Tendremos que matarlo, descuartizarlo y quemarlo.

-Pero ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Anzu con desesperación y temor en su voz.

-Lejos de Domino, tomaremos el primer tren hacia Tokio-respondió él

-¡Pero tengo que ir a casa! ¡Tienes que llevarme!-le reprochó la oji azul.

-¡No puedes ir tu casa!-se exaltó pero luego su tono de voz se calmó un poco-Rastreara tu olor, es el primer lugar en el cual buscara.

-¡Pero ahí está mi padre!-le volvió a reprochar mientras se sujetaba del su asiento ya que iban demasiado rápido.

-¡No importa!-le grito Atem

-¡¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Lo matara si por mi culpa sino hago algo!-replico ella

-¡Déjame sacarte de aquí primero! ¡Sí!-cuestiono él pero no funciono.

-¡Pero es mi papá, tenemos que salvarlo!-y con eso ambos comenzaron a tranquilizarse un poco, ya que la discusión no los llevaba a ninguna parte-Podemos hacer que pierda el rastro ¡o algo!

-Tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione-dijo Atem dejando a la chica con la duda. Mientras iban en camino a casa de Anzu, el le explicaba como tenía que ser el dichoso plan que se había ocurrido a tricolor. Luego de ya haber recorrido mucho llegaron finalmente la residencia Mazaki con un plan que solo era cuestión de suerte para que saliera a la perfección.

En la casa, Daisuke estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala, sin embargo se despertó ante el ruido que hiso Anzu al golpear la puerta de la entrada, gritándole al chico con el que se había marchado ya hace varias horas antes.

-¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!-gritaba la castaña desde el otro lado de la puerta al chico de ojos violetas-¡Lárgate, no te quiero ver!

Anzu corrió arriba las escaleras con su padre detrás de ella preguntándose por qué había discutido con el chico Cullen y qué era lo que había pasado en realidad como para que Anzu se pusiera de ese modo.

-Anzu ¿Qué pasa?-decía Daisuke mientras subía las escaleras siguiendo a su ahora alterada hija.

-Quiero irme de aquí es todo-contesto con frialdad la chica cerrándole en la cara a su padre la puerta de su habitación.

En la habitación estaban ella y el chico al que supuestamente le había gritado hace 5 minutos en la entrada de su casa aparentemente molesta con él. Atem le estaba ayudando a guardar ropa en una maleta, ya que el plan era; fingir una pelea entre los dos al llegar a casa de la chica, con lo cual tendría un pretexto para irse de la casa, así el rastreador no iría para allá y los buscaría en otra parte, pero el problema que angustiaba a Anzu era ¿Cómo lo tomaría su padre? Seguramente se pondrá muy triste al saber que su hija se irá ahora que estaba comenzando a convivir con ella luego de 11 años de que estuvieran separados por sus problemas familiares, ahora ese era el único problema.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Daisuke llamando a la puerta a su hija.

-No, no pasó nada-contesto aparentemente normal la chica de cabellos castaños pero con enojo en su voz mientras salía del cuarto hacia el baño-Sólo quiero irme de aquí ya-dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación dejando a su padre afuera con una y mil dudas.

-No sé qué decirle, tengo miedo…-le decía Anzu preocupada al oji violeta ya en la habitación en un tono apenas audible para él-Va a terminar odiándome

-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes-dijo queriendo tranquilizarla y darle un poco de confianza.

Anzu solo asintió, pero aún tenía dudas en cómo iba a tomar esto su padre, ¿Cómo podría irse sin herirlo? Se preguntó eso más de una vez hasta que por fin tuvo las palabras necesarias para decirlo. Salió de su cuarto con la maleta que estaba arreglando, su padre caminando detrás de ella bajando las escaleras. Atem ya había salido de la habitación, solo tenía que esperar a Anzu salir de la casa para marcharse.

Ella estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero su padre la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Anzu volteó a donde él estaba y pudo notar en sus ojos la preocupación pero sobre todo la duda ¿Por qué hasta ahora su hija querría irse? ¿Él, aparte de Atem, tenía que ver es su decisión?

-Anz, por favor, detente-le suplico Daisuke-Mira si es por mí, no te preocupes, puedo cambiar. Haremos más cosas juntos. Te lo juro.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cenar en el restaurante cada noche? ¿Mirar el beisbol? Por favor papá, ese eres tú, no yo-respondió de mala gana la chica.

Sus palabras hicieron que Daisuke se sintiera mal por dentro, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, esas palabras serían lo suficiente como para herirlo, ya que fueron casi las mismas palabras que le dijo la madre de Anzu hace mucho, a eso se refería ella con que lo iba a herir y puede que tal vez, él terminara odiándola. Y era algo que no quería, hacer sufrir a su propio padre tal y como lo hiso su madre al marcharse de esa casa. Pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, era eso o dejar que aquel vampiro sádico lo asesinara, lógicamente era una mejor opción lo primero, sin importar que su padre no la volviera a perdonar, pero era algo que tenía que sacrificar por el bien de él.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo-dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta de nuevo pero en eso su padre volvió a hablar dejándola en medio de la puerta.

-Anzu…por favor no te vayas-le volvió a rogar su padre pero esta seguía sin voltear a verlo.

-Si no me voy ahora, terminare igual de reprimida que mamá…-dijo esto de ultimo para salir de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Subió a su camioneta y arranco mientras que su padre veía como se alejaba desde la puerta. Pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza recorrían las mejillas de Anzu mientras conducía por la carretera en dirección a la casa de la familia Cullen. Atem estaba oculto en la parte trasera de la camioneta y entro por la ventana tomando el volante.

-No me perdonará-decía Anzu con lágrimas en los ojos luego de haberle dado el volante de la camioneta al tricolor

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, el te perdonará-dijo este consolándola tomando su mano.

-No, no lo hará… -recalcó ella- le dije lo mismo que mi madre cuando ella lo dejó.

-Si no te perdonara, entonces no te hubiera dejado ir-dijo esto e hiso que Anzu para de llorar, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Cullen, todos estaban en el garaje. Ahí Atem comenzó a sacar la ropa que Anzu llevaba en su maleta y le dio una chaqueta a Mai, que estaba sentada en la mesa que estaba en el garaje, ella miro a Atem con desaprobación ¿Por qué ella debía proteger a esa humana? ¡Si todo estaba pasando por su culpa!

-¿Esto para qué?-preguntó la rubia con fastidio y hasta se con repulsión en su voz.

-Póntelo-le dijo Atem a lo que Mai hiso una mueca de enfado-Es para que el rastreador se desvíe-complementó

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudarla?-interrogo molesta la de ojos violetas –No entiendo por qué la proteges tanto Atem, por ella estamos en este lio-cuestionó

-Mai-le hablo el mayor de los vampiros, Seto-Anzu está con Atem ahora, y ya forma parte de la familia, y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia.

Dicho esto, Mai no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le dijo el chico de cabello tricolor. Se puso la chaqueta de Anzu y esperó junto con Jonouchi, a que esperaba que Atem se despidiera de Anzu.

-Anzu se irá conmigo y Honda-le dijo Shizuka al chico oji violeta-La llevaremos a Tokio.

-Procura tener tus pensamientos solo para ti-le dijo a esta y ella solo asintió y Atem de acerco a la castaña.-Anzu, has todo lo que ellos te digan ¿sí?-la hablaba como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que tuviera que obedecer lo que le dijeran.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara contigo?-le interrogo con preocupación en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por mí…ahora lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo-en eso coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella-Tú eres mi vida ahora…

Anzu solo le sonrió tristemente, subió al auto con Shizuka y Honda y arrancaron y se fueron de la casa. Atem solo miro como se iban alejando, y cuando ya no puedo verlos, salió junto con Jonouchi y Mai y se adentraron en el bosque.

Una vez ahí, Mai recalaba el olor que tenía la chaqueta de la castaña en los arbole y los olía para asegurarse que el olor se había impregnado en estos, y así continuó con todos los arboles para que el rastreador los siguiera perdiendo el verdadero rastro de la chica a la que perseguía.

Durante todo el camino hacia Tokio, Shizuka estuvo inquieta, pero lo disimuló para que Anzu no se diera cuenta de ello.

Al llegar a la ciudad, el trío se fue a hospedar a uno de los hoteles que estaban en la entrada de Tokio, ya en la habitación, Anzu miraba por la ventana del tercer piso donde estaban a las personas que pasaban, estaba en la ciudad donde se había criado con su madre y estar ahí le causaba un tanto de nostalgia. Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Shizuka comenzó a tener una premonición y se aproximo a donde ella y Honda estaban sentados.

-Comienzo a ver algo-habló la chica de cabello largo mientras Honda le daba un lápiz y una hoja de papel a lo que Anzu miró incrédula.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?-preguntó Honda entregándole el lápiz y la hoja y en eso Shizuka comenzó a dibujar lo que estaba viendo.

-El rastreador cambio de curso…-dijo-se dirige a un lugar al cual no encuentro forma, hay muchos espejos, y…-y comenzó a dibujar en la hoja un salón, lleno de espejos, cuadros y en la entrada un arco como lo había dicho, Anzu observaba el trazo, y el lugar le resultó familiar, antes de que la pelirroja dijera otra palabra más sobre el dichoso lugar la interrumpió.

-Un estudio de danza-comentó y el moreno levanto su cabeza y la miro mientras que la otra chica aun seguía con su trazo.

-¿Ya has estado ahí?-preguntó Honda a la chica parada frente a los dos.

-Sí, de hecho, de niña tomé clases de ballet ahí y no está muy lejos-contestó esta y en ese instante sonó su celular, contestó y fue un alivio para ella que Atem haya sido quien llamó.

-_Anzu, no pudimos engañar a Bakura._-le hablaba la voz preocupada de Atem al otro lado del teléfono-_Cambio su curso, Mai y Jono regresaran a Domino para proteger tu padre y tu y yo nos iremos de aquí, lo más lejos posible. Anzu…-suspiro-haré lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte, tu eres mi vida ahora-_dijo después de haber dado un suspiro para luego terminar la llamada.

La castaña sintió aun más preocupación de la que ya cargaba consigo, al saber que el plan que tenían los Cullen para distraer a aquel vampiro sediento que la perseguía no hubiera dado resultados. Aunque Atem la hubiera llamado para advertirle, ya era demasiado tarde, era bastante obvio que la premonición de Shizuka y el aviso de Atem indicaban que Bakura ya estaba en Tokio, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estará? ¿A qué hora llegaría por ella para matarla? Y si ya estaba ahí y aun no llegaba, ¿Qué estará planeando?

Honda al ver la cara de angustia de la oji azul se levantó del sofá y camino hacia ella, posó una mano sobre su hombro haciéndole entender que se tranquilizara, y ante el gesto esta solo le sonrió.

-Shizuka y yo estaremos abajo-comento mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de la chica-llámanos si necesitas algo.

Acto seguido y ambos salieron de la habitación. Anzu aun seguía mirando tristemente por la ventana con la mirada perdida ¿A cuando llegara la hora? ¿Cuándo moriría en manos de ese vampiro? Esas y otras mil preguntas más cruzaron por la mente de la chica, sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que su teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

-_¿Anzu? ¿Anzu donde estás?_-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer al parecer preocupada y la oji azul la reconoció, era su madre.

-Mamá déjame explicarte-dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar a su madre, ya que no era difícil imaginarse que su papá la habría llamado para decirle que se fue de la casa sin motivo o razón aparente, pero hubo algo que no la dejo terminar, era la voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono que interrumpió a la madre de la chica, y sin duda, era Bakura.

-_Vaya, vaya, vaya…-_le decía la voz de malicia y burlándose el vampiro-_al parecer al instituto de Domino tiene la seguridad necesaria para proteger la información de sus estudiantes, me resulto muy fácil encontrar tus datos._-le decía entre risas el albino-_Déjame decirte que tienes una casa muy bonita. Estaba por esperarte, pero por lo que veo mami regreso luego de haber recibido una llamada muy preocupada de tu padre, y todo ha salido de maravilla-_en eso tiro una carcajada de maldad.

-Espera, ¡Dime que le has hecho a mi madre! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-gritaba ahora la castaña por el teléfono y advirtiéndole al vampiro, pero este lo tomo como juego.

-_Aun puedes salvarla…-_le dijo el inmortal a la humana para que se callara-_Pero primero tienes que venir sin ningún otro de tus amiguitos._

-¿En dónde nos encontramos?-interrogó Anzu ante los chantajes de Bakura, ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

-_Que te parece en ti antiguo estudio de danza_-dijo el albino no haciendo una pregunta, sino una aclaración-_Pero que ni se te ocurra traer a alguien, si lo haces, lo sabré y no creo que quieras que mamá pague por ese diminuto error._

-Está bien-acepto la chica-ahí estaré, solo, no la lastimes-suplico a favor de su madre.

-_Perfecto-_rio el vampiro pero para luego volver a poner la misma condición de antes-_Pero recuerda, si traes a tus amigos contigo, mami pagara el precio…_

Ante esas ultimas palabras se termino la llamada y Anzu quedo petrificada. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No tuvo más remedio que someterse ante el chantaje del vampiro, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que ser pronto…sino su madre pagaría por culpa, nada sería más horrible que un ser querido fuera asesinado su ella era la razón.

Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta el elevador, una vez ahí bajo desde la planta alta hasta la recepción y sigilosamente, casi escabulléndose para que Shuzika y Honda no la vieran, salió del hotel y tomó un taxi.

Una vez que le dijo al conductor la dirección de su destino, Anzu miraba por la ventana del auto las calles de la ciudad, pensando que esa sería la última vez que estaría ahí, que ya no había manera de salir de tal lio que se armó y, que, tal vez no era tan malo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pudo encontrar el amor con Atem, reencontrarse con su padre luego de años de estar separados y, quizá, hasta morir solo por ayudar a un ser amado.

Entre esas y un millón de reflexiones más, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al tal estudio donde se vería con Bakura hasta que el conductor hiso que saliera de sus pensamientos. Le pagó y bajó del taxi, caminó hacia la entrada del dichoso instituto de danza, con todo y ese miedo y temor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero tenía que ser valiente por su madre y por ella también, no iba a dejar que aquel maldito se saliera con la suya. Entró sigilosamente y podía escuchar que la voz de su madre provenía de los vestidores.

-_¿Anzu? ¿Anzu donde estás?-_era la misma voz de la madre de Anzu que mostraba preocupación como en aquella llamada.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó con angustia la chica-¿Mamá estas bien? ¡Sigue hablándome! ¿Dónde estás?

-_¡Anzu! ¿Hija eres tú?-_en eso la castaña corrió hacia la habitación y al abrir las puertas notó que no había nadie en la habitación, no estaba su madre, en su lugar una grabación de cuando era pequeña y su madre la estaba buscando en el mismo estudio.-_ ¿Anzu qué haces?-_preguntaba la madre de la chica en aquella grabación mientras se sentaba al lado de la pequeña niña de ojos azules.

-_Me escondo-_respondía la pequeña en la grabación y Anzu todavía seguía inmóvil sin pronunciar una palabra.

-_¿De qué te escondes?_

_-De las niñas que se burlan de mí porque no sé bailar-_sollozaba la pequeña.

-_Oh vamos linda, no te preocupes. Solo están celosas, bailas muy bien.-_sonría la mujer a la pequeña.

-_Mamá...soy pésima bailando-_se cuestionó la niña a lo que recibió una risa burlona de su madre.

Anzu no podía creerlo aun, su cabeza seguía procesando todavía la información hasta darse cuenta que todo era una trampa. Dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente de ahí, pero vio que en muchos de los espejos del estudio se reflejaba Bakura, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, esperando desde un principio que la chica cayera sola por su propia cuenta. Ella se vio confundida al no poder ver con claridad al vampiro asechándola, el salón estaba casi en penumbras, de no ser porque la luz de la luna alumbraba por las enormes ventanas.

Ella corrió y era lo que Bakura esperaba para lanzarse sobre ella. La arrinconó en una de las esquinas del estudio, poniendo los brazos a los costados para que no intentara huir, pero aun así ella no podía hacerlo debido al temor que sentía.

-Que mal que Atem te haya desperdiciado así de esa forma…-el albino le acaricio el rostro con una risa burlona y maliciosa y Anzu solo entrecerró los sus ojos-teniéndote solo como una mascota.

-El por lo menos no es un cobarde-le susurro entre dientes debido a la repulsión que le causo el toque del albino.

-¿Con que eres ruda eh?-se mofó el vampiro para luego soltar una carcajada.

La chica sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera el gas pimienta que su padre le había dado anteriormente, arrojándole en los ojos al vampiro, pero a este no le hiso ni el más mínimo daño, el solo cerro sus ojos pero para luego abrirlos con fastidio y enfado. Ahí fue cuando Anzu aprovecho para zafársele, pero él fue todavía más rápido, llego hasta ella y la volvió a acorralar, le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte, que la dejo tirada en el piso recargada en la pared. Este se le acerco solo para burlarse de ella, que estaba adolorida debido al golpe.

-Tome esto de tu casa, espero que no te moleste-dijo Bakura sacando de su gabardina una videocámara que le mostro a la chica mientras reía sínicamente.

Este la encendió y enfoco el lente de la cámara en la chica que estaba aun recargada y adolorida en la pared del estudio, viendo los ojos oscuros del vampiro que daban a conocer su sed de sangre, mirándolo con temor pero aun así no debía ser débil delante de él si quería salir viva de ahí.

-¿Qué sería lo que diría Atem al verte así linda?-le decía en voz burlona mientras la grababa-Vamos dile algo-seguía burlándose y Anzu solo quería esconder su rostro de la cámara, pero este le insistía.

-No quiero-le decía ella volteando su rostro pero el vampiro la tomo del mentón no muy delicadamente a que lo volviera a ver y enfocando de nuevo la cámara en ella.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto este burlándose-Sería muy divertido ver su reacción cuando vea a su preciada humana morir, toda esa ira pero más que nada el dolor…-le hablaba a la castaña de modo sínico y susurrándole en el oído lo que causo que esta se enojara.

-¡Ya te dije que a él no lo metas en esto!-le grito Anzu a acosador el cual se molesto también.

-¡Dile cuanto te duele!-le grito Bakura tomándole las muñecas bruscamente.

-¡No!-le respondió Anzu, cosa que hiso que le vampiro reaccionara como si esa fuera la gota que derramo el vaso. Este encajo sus garras en la entrepierna de la chica la cual no tardo para que comenzara a sangrar y Anzu sintiera dolor, pero ella no se lo demostraría, no caería en su juego, sin embargo su orgullo no le impedía sentir ese gran dolor.

-¡Dile cuanto te duele! ¡Dilo!-comenzaba el a encajar las garras en la entrepierna de la chica más profundamente, gritando furiosamente mientras que ella solo sentía que ese dolor aumentaba.

Anzu abrió sus ojos de par en par y Bakura solo sonrío levente, pensando que había conseguido lo que quería, hacerla sufrir, pero en ese momento, alguien entro por una de las ventanas del estudio casi volando, Anzu pudo reconocer que era Atem, que golpeo a Bakura lanzándolo lejos de la chica casi hasta el otro lado del estudio.

Atem vio la herida de la castaña y como su sangre brotaba con fluidez, sin embargo tenía que dejar sus instintos por un momento y salvarla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La tomo en brazos y Atem dio un salto hacia la ventana que había roto para salir, pero en ese mismo instante, Bakura quien hace cinco segundos estaba lejos de ellos y casi inconsciente, lo tomo del tobillo y lo jalo, causando que ambos cayeran y que el oji violeta soltara a la castaña sin querer.

La chica cayó sobre los pedazos de vidrio de la ventana de el oji violeta rompió y uno de ellos se había clavado en su herida. Atem y Bakura comenzaron a pelear, y el albino lo retachó contra uno de los muchos espejos del sitio, y con una mano apretando su cuello queriendo que el tricolor pudiera respirar. Atem intentaba zafarse, pero el aire se le iba debido a que el otro vampiro los estaba ahorcando.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte no?-le decía Bakura apretando cada vez más fuerte el cuello de Atem-Acéptalo, eres muy débil.

-Soy lo bastante fuerte, como para matarte-le cuestionó Atem hablando entre cortado debido a la falta de aire. En eso, puedo recuperar fuerza y darle una patada al albino para quitárselo de encima.

Corrió hacia Anzu, quien estaba herida y aun en el suelo, pero antes de llegar a ella, el otro vampiro se le adelanto y lo golpeo volviéndolo a lanzar a uno de los espejos. Este tomo la muñeca de la castaña y la mordió, inyectándole con sus colmillos ese veneno con el cual los humanos e transformaban en inmortales o, morían debido al dolor.

Anzu abrió sus ojos de par en par y su pupila se dilató en ese momento al sentir la mordida de Bakura en su muñeca, pero sobre todo al sentir el dolor de aquel veneno. Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras que en el rostro de Bakura se dibujo una mirada de maldad al realizar con éxito su cometido, pero su sonrisa se borro al sentir el golpe de alguien en su rostro, Atem se había vuelto a levantar y ahora él lo tenía contra la pared, asfixiándolo con una mano sobre su cuello, pero Atem sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo y vio que era Seto mirándolo fijamente, dándole a entender que parara.

-Hijo…-le hablo Seto al menor de ojos violetas-Ya basta. Recuerda quien eres.

Mai, Honda y Jonouchi se aproximaron también para detener a Bakura, mientras que el oji violeta lo soltó y fue con Anzu, quien seguía herida y aun en el suelo, pero vio que Shizuka estaba a un lado de ella, sin embargo dudo.

Shizuka trataba de calmar a la castaña que estaba sintiendo el dolor que provocaba el veneno corriendo por sus venas. Ella olio por un momento la sangre que fluía de la entrepierna de la castaña, y comenzó a sentir el deseo de beberla, pero debía controlar sus impulsos, pues no quería dañar a Anzu.

-Seto…-llamo al mayor de los vampiros quien fue hacia ella al oír el tono de su voz, el cual reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto este al acercarse a la pelirroja y vio su reacción ante el olor de la sangre, por lo que le dijo que se alejara-Shizuka ve y ayuda a tus hermanos.-le ordenó Seto.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica de cabellos pelirrojos para después levantarse del suelo e ir con los demás hermanos que estaban encargándose del otro vampiro enemigo.

Atem se aproximo a donde su amada estaba en el piso sintiendo el dolor del veneno recorría su cuerpo y donde el mayor de los vampiros estaba a un lado de ella para ayudarla, él se arranco un pedazo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para luego amarrarlo en la entrepierna de la chica y así evitar la hemorragia. Pero todavía tenían un problema mayor, el veneno avanzaba muy rápido y se les acababa el tiempo ¿Qué debían hacer? Dejar que Anzu se convirtiera en una de ellos, un ser de la oscuridad y bebedor de sangre humana, o tratar de sacar el veneno se su cuerpo, aunque había una posibilidad que muriera, pero no sabían cuál de todas esas sería la correcta y, sobre todo, cual no dañaría a Anzu.

-Atem, necesitare tu ayuda en esto-dijo Seto para llamar la atención del joven vampiro-necesito que saques el veneno.

-Tú sabes que no podre hacerlo-le cuestionó el oji violeta al otro-Si no puedo contenerme…-no puedo terminar la frase, pues Seto poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sé que podrás-le dijo este y el solo asintió resignado. En verdad no quiera dañar a Anzu, al sabía que si no podía controlar sus impulsos la mataría, pero por el sufrimiento de la chica retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

Atem tomo la muñeca de Anzu, sino antes haberle dicho un "todo estará bien" para después posar sus enormes colmillos en la muñeca donde Bakura le había mordido. Comenzó a succionar el veneno y al principio todo parecía normal, pues parecía que Anzu se tranquilizo un poco y dolor se estaba marchando, pero de ahí en adelante Atem ya no podía soltar la muñeca de la chica.

-Atem, ya fue suficiente, suéltala-le decía Seto ahora preocupado por que el chico no reaccionaba ante sus palabras, ya no podía parar-Atem déjala ¡la mataras!

_Woah oah, [Woah oah]_

_standing- by [Permanezco cerca]_

_a broken tree [De un árbol roto]_

_Her's-hands are all twisted [Sus manos están todas torcidas]_

_She's pointing at me [Ella me señala]_

_I was damned by-the light [Fui condenado por las luces]_

_coming, over all-i see [Se acerca hasta mi para verme]_

Los colmillos de Atem seguían aun encajados sobre la muñeca de la chica, ya no podía controlarse, Seto trato pero no pudo. Anzu abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo como los demás vampiros despedazaban a Bakura y lo arrojaban al fuego que habían hecho de las tablas que arrancaron del piso del estudio, veía borrosamente, pues ya no tenía fuerza suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera pudo ver claramente el rostro de su amado Atem, quien ya no podía parar de beber la sangre de su muñeca, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos nuevamente quedando profundamente inconsciente.

_Spoke with a voice that [Habló con una voz que]_

_Disrupted the sky [Rompió el cielo]_

_She said walk on over here [Ella dijo camina por aquí]_

_To, a bit of shade [Hasta la sombra]_

_I will wrap you in my arms [Te abrigaré entre mis brazos]_

_and always stay [Y siempre permaneceré]_

_Let me sign [Déjame llegar]_

_Let me sign [Déjame llegar]_

La castaña despertó en la cama de un hospital, con vendas en la herida de su entrepierna y el suero inyectado en su muñeca, abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo contemplar el rostro preocupado pero a la vez con una sonrisa triste de su madre, una mujer de cabellos castaños pero más largos que los de la chica, la misma tés pálida pero con ojos cafés, mirando a su hija quien acababa de despertar para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

-Anzu, que bueno que estás bien-le decía Kioyo (_N: Único nombre que se me pudo haber ocurrido)_ abrazando a su hija mientras ella le respondía con un poco de timidez.

-Mamá…-reaccionó Anzu separándose lentamente de su madre pues aun le dolía su cuerpo-Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No me digas que no recuerdas nada-le dijo Kioyo en tono divertido pero luego lo cambio por uno más dulce- Como te fuiste de la casa de tu padre, te fuiste a un hotel de aquí de Tokio, Atem vino a buscarte, pero te exaltaste y al bajar por una escalera te resbalaste y caíste por una ventana.

Anzu comenzó a recordar, o por lo menos vislumbrar en su mente lo que su madre le había dicho que ocurrió, pues no estaba muy segura de ello. Pero si hablaba de lo verdaderamente ocurrido o seguramente su madre la juzgaría de loca o simplemente no le creería. Miro a su alrededor de aquella blanca habitación del hospital y vio en el sofá del rincón, al chico de ojos violetas aparentemente dormido con un cobertor sobre él y su cabeza recargada en el uno de los respaldos de aquel sofá gris. Kioyo se dio la vuelta hacia donde miraba su hija y pudo notar que no le despegaba la mirada al chico de cabellos puntiagudos, por lo que solo sonrió y volvió su mirada a la castaña.

-El te trajo aquí…-le dijo a su hija la mujer de ojos cafés con una sonrisa franca-es muy amable ese chico.

-Sí, lo es- dijo ella también con una leve sonrisa pero aun mirando a su querido dormido en el sillón.

-Iré por algo a la cafetería, volveré luego-dijo la madre de la chica dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada junto a la cama de la castaña y saliendo de la habitación.

Atem al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en señal de que la madre de Anzu se había ido, abrió sus ojos y se levanto del sofá donde estaba recostado, se acerco a la cama de la chica y tomo asiento en esta junto a los pies de la castaña.

Por lo visto su semblante reflejaba decepción y sobre todo culpa, si, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, nada de eso hubiera sucedido si él se hubiera alejado de ella desde el comienzo, de no dejar que sus ilusiones y más que nada la dicha de por fin haber encontrado a la mujer que había esperado durante una larga, solitaria y eterna vida pusieran en riesgo lo que más amaba, a Anzu. Y ahora ¿cómo alejarse?, si no tenía la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo, se sentiría aún peor que ahora, más sin embargo, tenía que tomar una decisión…

-Anzu, necesito decirte algo importante-comenzó a hablarle el oji violeta a la chica encamada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la castaña, pues el rostro del chico se veía demasiado serio.

-Creo que será mejor que regreses a Tokio, pero más que nada, que te olvides de mí, no podemos estar juntos, ya no más-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Anzu se sorprendió al escuchar a su amado vampiro decir esas palabras, sintió ganas de romper en llanto pero prefirió tragarse ese dolor y preguntarle al chico sus razones, pero en vez de eso, solo dio reclamaciones.

-¿Qué? Dime que no es cierto… ¡No Atem tú no puedes hacer esto! ¡No!-comenzó a exaltarse, pero Atem tomo sus manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarla, cosa que resulto, pues Anzu dejo de gritar.

Atem se acerco a la chica cuidadosamente, mirando fijamente esos ojos tan azules como el océano mismo, posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándole delicadamente causando un leve sonrojo a la chica. Anzu cerró sus ojos y Atem juntó sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso, cuando pararon, Atem se acercó más y abrazo fuertemente a su querida, claro tratando de no lastimar su pierna vendada. Anzu tardo en responder el abrazo ya que el dolor de su cuerpo no la dejaba moverse tan fácilmente, pero una vez que sintió los brazos del chico alrededor suyo, fue para ella estar en los brazos de un ángel, ya que para ella eso era Atem, su ángel oscuro.

-Tú sabes que nunca me alejaría de ti, Anzu…-susurró el chico al oído de la castaña muy cariñosamente mientras que seguía abrazándola-te prometo que no te dejaré, nunca.

-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunto la chica separándose solo un poco para ver el rostro de su querido vampiro.

-Lo prometo…-dijo Atem mirando con ternura a la oji azul, acercando su boca a la de ella en un beso tierno, para al final mirar de nuevo sus ojos, aquellos que por más de un siglo había buscado y que al fin había encontrado-te amo.- dijo para plantar de nuevo un tierno y tímido beso en los labios de la castaña.

_(Se escuchan gritos de mujeres molestas fuera de la casa de Nadia, gritando cosas como "Robert no es gay"," Maten a Yugi" etc.)_

_Yugi: ¿Qué demonios son todos esos gritos?_

_Nadia: No sé… ¿por qué no lo deduces tu mismo hermano? (Yugi se acerca con cuidado a la ventana y en eso un ladrillo entra y rompe la ventana golpeando a Yugi en la cabeza)_

_Nadia: Ay por Ra! ¡Yugi! ¿Estás bien? *se para del escritorio y camina hacia Yugi tirado en el suelo*_

_Yugi: - *despierta* ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO! ¡ESAS TIPAS ESTAN LOCAS ¿Quiénes son? *sobándose el chichón en la frente*_

_Nadia: Si no te has dado cuenta, son las miles de fans de Robert Pattinson, genio ¬¬ Y están aquí por lo que dijiste de él, que era gay._

_Yugi: Ah maldita sea, ¡todo por ese estúpido! Me largo *se va*_

_Nadia: Como sea, si te violan yo no sé nada de nada. Ù-Ú Gomenasai si me tarde mucho en la continuación, jamás me había pasado esto, pero entre la escuela, los amigos, la familia, los duelos, y ver Yu-Gi-Oh! Es muy difícil tener tiempo, aparte de los mugres exámenes finales ¡AY QUE ESTRÉS! Ah y creo que notaron una pequeña canción, se llama "Let me Sign" y es nada más y nada menos que de Rob Pattinson ^///^ hay que hermosa_

_Bueno los dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo SAYONARA AMIGOS._


	8. El baile y una decisión dificíl de tomar

**CAP. 4  
EL BAILE Y UNA DECISION DIFICIL DE TOMAR**

_Nadia: ¡Hola mis queridos y queridas Otakus! Pues he aquí el último capítulo de esta adaptación…*entra Yugi*Y…Oh veo que despertaste hermanito_

_Yugi: *Sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza* Cállate, que por tu culpa estoy así, y mejor ni te burles que si no me vengo ¬¬_

_Nadia: *mofándose* Si tú qué miedo, pero es lo que te ganas por decir esas cosas de Robert Pattinson_

_Yugi: ¡¿Y cómo demonios iba yo a saber que traerían antorchas, grilletes, machetes, cuchillos y granadas? ¡Esas tipas están locas!...ya ni los soldados que mando Bush a la guerra de Afganistán _

_Nadia: Esas chicas me cayeron bien…x)_

_Yugi: Traidora, después de lo que me hicieron ¬¬_

_Nadia: ¿Qué te hicieron entonces? *mira curiosa a Yugi*_

_Yugi: Me hicieron cosas *habla aterrorizado y casi entre cortado* Ellas…ellas… ¡AH NO PUEDO DECIRLO! ¡ES DEMASIADO HORRIBLE!_

_Nadia: Ok ok…que te parece si después del Fic me lo dices ¿va?_

_Yugi: Esta bien *hecho bolita en el rincón de la habitación y con una aura negra a su alrededor*_

_Nadia: Este pobre va a terminar en el manicomio antes que yo…mejor vamos al Fic ú.ù_

* * *

A tan solo pasar un día se su recuperación, Anzu volvió con su padre a Domino, teniendo curada las mayor parte de su cuerpo y con un yeso en su pierna derecha, ambos llegaron a casa, Daisuke, su padre abrió la puerta y la chica de cabellos castaños subió con ayuda de su progenitor las escaleras hacia su habitación, la misma que había dejado hace unos días atrás luego de ser perseguida por Bakura, quien ahora ya estaba muerto. Se recostó en su cama, acomodando su pierna en un cojín puesto por su padre, quien luego de ayudarle salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Anzu quedó apaciblemente dormida, aun le era muy difícil asimilar el hecho de que todo lo que estaba pasando ocurriera luego de haber llegado a ese lugar y conocer a Atem, y no es que ella lo culpara, pero no tenía por seguro hasta cuando dejarían de suceder estas cosas, ¿Qué acaso su amor entre ella y Atem es tan prohibido como para que existiera cualquier clase de obstáculos? Y por más que se hiciera esta pregunta una y otra, y otra vez, ella se respondía a sí misma "todo sea por estar con él".

Al día siguiente, desayunando en su alcoba, recibió una visita de su amado vampiro esa mañana, quien entro a su habitación embozando una sonrisa. Este se sentó a orillas de la cama de la oji azul, quien lo miraba algo confusa, pues verlo en de ese ánimo no era tan normal en el chico.

-Hola-dijo el chico de cabellos puntiagudos a la chica encamada

-Hola-contesto esta simple y sencilla.

-Dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Anzu?-pregunto curioso el chico.

-Algo, no del todo-contesto ella-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-interrogó.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte en este estado?-dijo burlándose sarcásticamente

-No es eso, solo pregunto-respondió Anzu.

-Que bien-comentó alegre el vampiro-Porque vine a invitarte al baile.

-¿Cómo? Pero Atem, no creo poder salir en estas condiciones, aparte de que no tengo un vestido-dijo esto último recalado con un tono de decepción

-Ya veo, con que el vestido es el problema-dijo Atem agachando la mirada y entonces se volteo para sacar de una bolsa que traía consigo algo a lo que parecía ser un vestido azul claro, cuya costura y diseño era simple, con pequeñas piedras brillantes incrustadas en el escote, el cual no era muy descubierto (_N: no vayan a creer que piedras preciosas o piedras comunes, pero no sé nada de vestidos ¬¬U) _–Es por eso que le pedí a Shizuka un pequeño favor, puedes usarlo en el baile, apuesto a que te veras más hermosa con el puesto.

-Es precioso, pero aun no estoy segura de ir-comento algo apenada, volteando si cara hacia el otro lado, en eso Atem se acerco un poco a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, ocasionando que la chica volviera a verlo.

-Por favor, Anzu-suplicó-Hazlo por mí ¿sí?-miro fijamente a la chica con esos ojos color violeta difíciles de rechazar (_N: como amo esos ojos ^w^)_

-Bueno yo…-comenzó a titubear cuando por fin aceptó-Ok, está bien

-Perfecto-dijo sonriente el vampiro levantándose de la cama de la joven de cabellos castaños-Entonces pasaré por ti mañana a las 7:00. ¿Te parece?

-Pues…-aun no terminaba la frase y Anzu fue callada por un beso de Atem.

-Tomaré eso como un "si"-dijo sonriente el chico separándose de Anzu dejándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas, encaminándose a la puerta-Nos vemos mañana-y finalmente salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al fin el día había llegado, Atem estaba algo nervioso, no porque Anzu no bajara aun, sino por las miradas que recibía de su "suegro", miradas no muy agradables, ¿Qué le daba más miedo a un vampiro sino el padre de su amada? _(Yugi: Creí que a los vampiros les asustaba el ajo xD N: Shut up!) _El joven de ojos violetas solo miraba su vaso de agua, el cual Daisuke el padre de Anzu le había ofrecido, no hasta escuchar el sonido de pasos por la escalera, ambos se levantaron de la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras rápidamente, teniendo la idea de que la chica era quien bajaba.

Y en efecto, Anzu vestía ese hermoso vestido de noche que Atem le había traído el día anterior, se veía tan hermosa, tanto que su Atem, incluso hasta su mismo padre se quedaban boquiabiertos, a pesar de llevar un yeso en su pierna derecha y un solo zapato que al parecer no era combinable para usarse con un vestido de noche, eso no importaba, no la hacía verse mal, quizá era su cabello corto y castaño con solo un pequeño broche del lado izquierdo en forma de mariposa, su linda figura resaltada con el color del vestido, o sus ojos tan azules como el agua resaltados con un poco de delineador, pero fuera lo que fuera, no cabía ni la menor duda de que se veía hermosa y que Atem estaba encantando con tan solo verla.

El joven se aproximo a ella para ayudarla a bajar de las escaleras, tomándole del brazo muy formalmente como era de esperarse de un vampiro galante _(Yugi: ¿Vampiro galante? N: Oh tu déjame ¿sí? ¬¬)_ no sin antes alagarla por lo bien que se veía y despedirse de su "suegro" antes de llevársela, pero Daisuke le pidió un segundo antes de que se marcharan, solo para recordarle a su hija la hora de llegada, la cual tenía que ser temprana obviamente, y que el pequeño tubo de gras lacrimógeno estaba en su bolso ya cargado, y ante este acto la chica dio un reproche a su padre, quien por ultimo solo le alagó, finalmente ambos salieron de la casa en camino al baile.

-Permítame-le dijo cortésmente Atem a la oji azul abriéndole la puerta del auto, acto seguido pues esta subió con ayuda del chico.

Luego de que la chica subiera, dio la vuelta al vehículo y entró en el por el otro lado, insertó la llave y arrancó. Luego de aproximadamente 20 minutos de camino, llegaron a la cabaña donde dicho evento se estaba llevando a cabo. Atem buscó un lugar cercano para estacionarse, luego de hacerlo, salió del auto y ayudo a joven de cabellos castaños a bajar.

Atem le pidió a Anzu que esperara pues él tenía que ir a conseguir los boletos, por lo que la dejó sentada en una banca cercana.

-Vaya, con que eso se le olvido-se dijo a sí misma la chica sentada. De repente de entre los arbustos se escucharon ruidos extraños que hicieron que la castaña se levantara de la banca, pero luego se tranquilizo al ver que era Marik quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola Anzu, que tal-le saludo sonriente el chico moreno.

-Marik, hola-correspondió el saludo la castaña-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Trajiste a alguna chica al baile?

-En realidad no-dijo algo apenado colocando su brazo detrás de su cabeza-Vine porque mi papá me lo pidió, me pagará 100 yens por eso. Pero a lo que vengo es a advertirte-cambio su tono de voz a uno más serio-mi padre dice que tengas cuidado si estarás con Atem.

Sin embargo su plática fue interrumpida cuando llego Atem, quien miraba a Marik desafiante y seriamente, y este otro no iba a dejar que le mirara de tal manera, pero aun así tuvo que soportar las ganas de riñarse con él. No dejaban de darse mensajes de odio con los ojos, incluso parecía que chispas salían de sus ojos. Anzu tomo a Atem del brazo y con tan solo un "ya basta" fue suficiente para que el vampiro se tranquilizara.

-Creo que nos veremos luego, Anzu-le dijo Marik a la chica dando media vuelta para irse.

-Está bien-dijo ella-Y recuérdale a tu padre que te pague-fue esto lo último que se dijo entre la chica oji azul y el moreno que después se fue.

Atem dio un gruñido a regañadientes, y Anzu le replicó.

-Atem, ya cálmate-le dijo tomándole del brazo.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el vampiro-te dejo sola por unos segundos y aparecen los lobos-dijo sarcástico.

Ambos entraron al lugar, de entre los demás estudiantes, Anzu vio a sus amigos, vio a Yugi junto con Rebecca que estaba poniendo la música, a Miho con Ryo quienes estaban bailando y los saludo desde lejos.

La pareja decidió salir hacia el pequeño kiosco del jardín trasero de la cabaña, la cual estaba junto a un estanque que era iluminado con la luz de la luna y cuyo reflejo era casi como el de un espejo.

-¿A que venimos aquí?-interrogó curiosa la chica.

-Nada, solo quería estar a solas contigo-contesto sencillamente el joven de cabello tricolor-¿me permite?-hiso una reverencia tomando cortésmente la mano de la chica.

-Atem, aparte de que no hay música, no puedo bailar en un pie-cuestionó Anzu y su comentario le causó bastante gracia al oji violeta.

Este a tomó de la cintura, la acerco mas a él y con un leve levanto hiso que Anzu se parara en sus pies. Comenzó a mover sus pies a un ritmo de vals con la chica sobre sus zapatos tomándole una mano y sosteniéndola con de la cintura con la otra, Anzu tímidamente tomo su mano y coloco la otra sobre su hombro y al compas del silencio ambos estaban bailando.

-Lo vez-le sonrió divertido el vampiro a la joven-Ahora ya estás bailando.

-No fue tan mala idea entonces-dijo con sarcasmo la oji azul. Atem la miraba fijamente, no dejaba de mirarle con ternura y ella a pesar de su incredulidad ante esas muestras de afecto, solo se sonrojaba.

Ambos bailando en medio de la tranquilidad, sin nada ni nadie que arruinara ese momento tan especial, viendo sus miradas reflejadas en los ojos del otro, pero algo hiso que el momento tomara un rumbo algo incomodo, pues Anzu agacho su cabeza y Atem al querer saber que era lo que le ocurría solo recibió una interrogación…

-Atem, ¿Por qué me salvaste?-interrogó ella-Si hubieras dejado que el veneno siguiera…yo…seria como tú.

-No sabes lo que dices-le cuestionó el chico-Sé que tú no quieres esto.

-Solo sé que te quiero a ti por siempre, Atem.

-No quiero que termines con tu vida, no así-dijo Atem volteando su rostro hacia un lado intentando evadirla, pero ella logró que este la mirara.

-¿No lo ves?-dijo ella-Estoy muriendo, a cada segundo envejezco.

-Así es como debe de ser Anzu-le dijo este con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Sé que Shizuka me vio como tú-dijo como queriendo convencerlo, sin embargo por más que intentara, Atem evadiría lo que Anzu dijera con el simple pretexto de que continuara con su vida de humana.

-Sabes que sus visiones pueden cambiar-dijo el cuestionándole de nuevo a la castaña.

-Solo si uno mismo lo decide-excuso ella en tono serio pero luego de un corto silencio cambio su voz-Y ya decidí, Atem

El joven vampiro al escucharla, paro de moverse y miro fijamente a la joven frente a él, dio un suspiro hondo y tomó entre sus manos las de la oji azul.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres en verdad?-le dijo con un tono quebrado en su voz-¿Convertirte en un monstruo?

-Lo único que quiero es estar contigo por siempre-le dijo posando una de sus manos en el rostro de Atem y acariciándolo con ternura.

Este hiso lo mismo, y recorrió con su mano el rostro de la chica hasta llegar su cuello , agachándola hacia atrás poco a poco y delicadamente, acercando sus labios a ese cuello blanco y pálido con un aroma especial, el cual lo había encantado desde el principio.

-¿Segura que estas lista?-le pregunto a la chica mientras pasaba un poco de saliva y se acercaba mas su cuello.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Anzu, quien a pesar de los nervios, cerró los ojos tranquilamente dejándose llevar. Atem bajo un poco mas su cuerpo y se acerco mas y mas a su cuello… ¿el momento ya habría llegado? ¿Haría de Anzu una vampiresa? Solo él sabría qué hacer, acerco sus labios en el frio cuello de Anzu, pero no en una mordida, sino en un tierno beso, que al finalizar, Atem se separo de ella volviendo a levantarla y poner su cuerpo erguido frente a él.

-¿No te hace feliz el solo tener una larga y feliz vida conmigo?-dijo a punto de derramar una lagrima, mirando los ojos de su amada mortal.

Por más que él quisiera estar con ella como esta decía, "para siempre" el temor más grande de él era verla así, igual que él, un ser oscuro de la noche, bebedor de sangre que no pudiera disfrutar de una vida normal, como todos los demás humanos, pues Atem extrañaba su antigua vida y no quería de que Anzu pasara por lo mismo que estaba viviendo actualmente, la amaba y por eso no quería arruinarle su vida, no ahora, no…

-Si-contesto ella cerrando sus ojos-Solo por ahora…

Atem prefirió callar y no hablar más del tema, pero Anzu sabía lo que quería, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, ella quería estar con su amado vampiro por toda la eternidad, y para hacerlo debería de dejar a un lado todo aquello que la hacía humana, incluyendo su propia vida. Por eso lucharía para estar cerca de Atem y convertirse en inmortal….para vivir con él por siempre a costa de lo que sucediera en el futuro…

El joven vampiro posó su mano sobre la tersa mejilla de la castaña, se acerco lentamente y cerró sus ojos, depositando un beso en sus rojos labios mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y rodeaba con el cuello del chico con sus brazos…quizá aun no era el tiempo, quizá ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que en realidad quería, pero solo quedaba aprovechar estos momentos que tenían uno con el otro, pues ese amor peligroso y prohibido habría valido la pena su sacrificio…

FIN

* * *

_Nadia: Bueno, aquí el final, en realidad ya quería dejar el proyecto por diversas situaciones, últimamente tengo menos tiempo que el de antes, pero luego recapacité u me dije a mi misma "no puedo dejar esto a medias una vez que ya lo hice, debo continuar" y eso haré_

_Yugi: Muy inspirador hermana_

_Nadia: ¿De veras lo crees? OwO_

_Yugi: No xD_

_Nadia: Tarado ¬¬u…mejor ya no te digo nada, porque sino quedas mas traumado, y ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron las FanGirls de Robert?_

_Yugi: Me…me… ¡ME HICIERON UN TRAVESTI! ToT_

_Nadia: o-ó ¿neta? ¿De quién te vistieron?_

_Yugi: ¡DE MADONNA! TToTT_

_Nadia: O_O no manches…enserio pobre de ti Yug*abraza a Yugi*…bueno, en fin, gracias a todos por sus Reviews y por seguir este Fic, ahora tendré que trabajar en los próximos, nos estamos leyendo…SAYONARA_


End file.
